Tú o ninguna
by Kary Klais
Summary: Cuando el corazón encuentra su otra mitad se crea un lazo indestructible que va más allá de la razón y del sentimiento mismo y cuando Terry conoció a Candy su alma le perteneció para siempre. Por encima del honor y de la sociedad, era ella o ninguna. Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Historia realizada para entretener, sin fines de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

La casa de la señorita Pony estaba en duelo, pues la hermana María había fallecido hacía un mes de fiebre ocacionada por una infección. Candy había venido desde la manción de las rosas donde vivía con los Andrew, su familia adoptiva. Ella también estaba en duelo, pues Anthony, su gran amor, según ella, también falleció unas semanas antes que la hermana María. Candy estaba destrozada, ya no reía, su dolor se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos que ya no brillaban más.

Albert, que además de ser su padre, era su amigo, no sabía qué hacer para regresarle la alegría de vivir. Él y sus sobrinos Stear y Archie habían agotado sus energías en el intento.

Candy llegó al hogar que años atrás la había visto crecer entre travezuras, risas y tristezas y se encaminó al pequeño cuarto que servía a la señortia Pony de oficina y tocó la puerta. Al escuchar que podía pasar, asomó la cabeza, y al ver que la señorita estaba en su escritorio, pasó, y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta dijo:

-He venido a hablar con usted, claro, ni no está ocupada.

-Claro, hija, pero primero salúdame- Candy, apenada por su comportamiento, se lanzó a los brazos de la única madre que le quedaba, después tomó asiento y dijo:

-He venido a despedirme. Parto mañana a Londres a estudiar, por supuesto, quisiera su bendición.- La señorita Pony, que había permanecido en silencio, respondió:

-Oh, mi niña, estoy segura de que te iré bien y tienes mi bendición.- Después de hablar de los niños y sus proyectos, Candy se despidió para irse, pues Albert ya había llegado por ella, pero antes de subir, abrazó a su madre y ésta le dijo:

-Candy, prométeme que buscarás tu felicidad y pensarás en ti antes que en los demás.- Candy, viéndola a los ojos le respondió:

-Lo prometo, madre. Y así, Candy partió con Albert a la manción.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy, junto con Albert y George, su mano derecha, abordaban el gran barco, el Mauritania, que imponente, esperaba en el puerto para zarpar.

-Este es tu camarote, pequeña. Si necesitas algo, el mío es el de enfrente.- Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Candy, Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí para dejar a una Candy muy pensativa sobre su futuro.

-¡Ay, mi Dios! ¿Podré estando lejos sanar mi corazón y sacar de mí esta tristeza que consume mi ser? ¿Cómo habrá de irme en esta nueva ciudad?- Con esos pensamientos, Candy se quedó dormida y despertó ya entrando la noche y salió a dar un paseo por el barco, pero debido a la bruma, no podía ver más allá de su pequeña nariz. Como pudo, llegó a la gran proa, pero estando a sólo pasos...

-Anthony... se le parece mucho... ¡No puede ser!- Candy vio a un joven agarrado de la baranda y pensó:

-¡Ay, mi Dios! Se lanzará al mar...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola, soy Kary. Soy nueva en esto de los fics, este es mi primer trabajo, espero que les guste.**

**Buenas noches.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

-¡No lo hagas!- Gritó Candy aterrada, pues no soportaría ver a un ser humano quitarse la vida frente a sus ojos. El apuesto chico volteó y vio a una chica rubia, de ojos tan verdes que parecían piedras preciosas que te hiptonizaban con sólo mirarlos. Aunque delgada, era muy hermosa, su nariz era pequeña, sus labios rojos y carnosos, muy besables, pensó él, pero sin duda, lo que mejor adornaba su bello rostro eran sus lindas pecas que parecían haber sido puestas para resaltar su hermosura.

Saliendo de su trance hipnótico, el apuesto joven respondió:

-¡Ja! Te pasas, niña. ¿A caso creíste que iba a saltar? Sólo estaba contemplando el agua.- Dijo el chico en tono burlón.

-Co-como te vi llorando, pensé que...- Candy no pudo terminar la frase, pues le respondieron:

-¿Yo llorando? ¡Ja! Los ingleses no lloran y yo, soy un inglés.

-Sí llorabas- Dijo Candy molesta- Además, es bueno llorar de vez en cuando, no importa si eres inglés o no.- Dijo Candy alzando la voz, no se explicaba por qué ese desconocido la irritaba.

-¡Oh, vamos! No hagas esos gestos, se te notan más esas horrendas pecas.

-¡Mis pecas no son horrendas!

-¡Claro que sí! Y se notan más cuando arrugas la nariz.

-¡Eso es mentira! Yo no sé ni por qué estoy hablando con usted.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esté usted tan amargada y que además tenga tantas pecas. Si las vendiera, seguro estoy de que se haría rica, jajajaja.- Estalló en sonoras carcajadas, cosa que ofendió a Candy, que se defendería de forma errónea.

-¡Mocoso engreído!- Gritó Candy toda roja del coraje.

-No se enoje, señorita Pecas.- Dijo el joven.

-¡Mi nombre es Candice White! ¡Sólo eso!- Dijo Candy al momento de estrellarle la sonora cachetada, y él, como todo un caballero, no se la regresaría, pero sí se la cobraría de otra manera.

-Soy Terruce.- Dijo a penas en un susurro cuando la tomó por la nuca y acercó sus labios a los de la pecosa. Candy al principio puso objeción y trató de apartarse, pero al ser él más alto y fuerte, no lo logró y al ver sus fallidos intentos, dejó de luchar y saboreó ese beso, que por ser el primero, jamás olvidaría y esa, y muchas noches más les robaría el sueño a ambos.

Terry la soltó, pues escuchó unos pasos por el barco. Ella se quedó con los ojos aún cerrados. Cuando escuchó que la llamaron se dio la vuelta.

-Señorita White Andrew, pensé que caminaba dormida- Dijo George que ya tenía rato buscándola.

-Vamos adentro, está helado aquí afuera. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas aquí?

-Yo... amm...- Balbuceó Candy buscando una excusa, pues después de mirar a varios lados no veía al mocoso arrogante y osado que se atrevió a robarle su primer beso.

-Salí a tomar aire.- Dijo toda apenada y tomada del brazo de George emprendió su andar hasta su camarote.

...

En otro lujoso camarote...

-Ya pasan las tres de la madrugada y no puedo conciliar el sueño. ¿Quién será esa niña? No puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos, son tan lindos... reflejan mucha bondad y mucha tristeza. Y ese beso... ¡Vamos, Terry! ¿Por qué piensas en esa pecosa? Debe ser una señorita más de las mimadas de la sociedad, pero si no hubiera llegado, estoy seguro de haber cometido la tontería de haberme arrojado al mar...- Así se la pasó toda la madrugada hasta caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Los días transcurrieron sin ningún imprevisto. Candy y Terry no volvieron a encontrarse. Pasaron cinco días cuando el imponente barco tocó puerto. Candy, Albert y George se preparaban para desembarcar cuando...

-¡Candy, Candy! ¡Por aquí!- Gritaban dos chicos eufóricos abriéndose paso entre la multitud que esperaban en el puerto por sus familiares.

-¡Stear y Archie!- Gritó Candy y se lanzó a los brazos de los que además de ser sus paladines y primos, eran sus más grandes amigos. Éstos la recibieron y dijeron:

-Gatita, pensé que te negarías a venir.

-¡De ninguna manera! Ustedes me esperaban y ya estoy aquí.

-Candy, tengo un nuevo invento, verás que te gustará...

-Chicos, por favor, vallámonos ya que se hace tarde y a Candy la esperan en el colegio.

-Está bien, tío.- Respondieron resignados los jóvenes.

Llegaron al colegio, a Candy le dijeron las reglas y sus obligaciones. La hermana Margareth la llevó a su cuarto. Se despidió y le recordó:

-Mañana tienes que despertar temprano. Hay misa a las siete de la mañana y usarás el uniforme blanco. ¿Está claro?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Entendido, hermana, gracias.

Pasaron cinco minutos y tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.- Dijo Candy, mas al ver que no entraba nadie, abrió, encontrándose con tres chicas.

-Hola. ¿Podemos pasar? Hemos venido a darte la bienvenida.

-Claro, pasen.- Respondió Candy.

-Yo soy Patty, ella Melissa y su hermana Elisa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Candy.-

Hablaron de cosas triviales y llegadas las nueve, todas se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente...

-Me quedé dormida. ¡Me van a castigar!- Candy se aseó en un flash y ni que decir de la manera en que se vistió, iba bajando cuando al pie de la escalera vio a Patty, Elisa, Melissa y otra chica que al distinguirla corrió a saludarla.

-¡Candy! Legaste, te esperaba ayer...

-¡Annie! No pensé encontrarte aquí...

-¡Chicas, chicas! Luego siguen saludándose, se hace tarde.

Así partieron a misa y estando en misa, Candy se quedó dormida, por lo tanto, la hermana Gray la reprendió y la sacó de la iglesia.

Candy caminó y se adentró en el bosque, llegó a una pequeña colina y pensó que era como estar en la colina de Pony. Estaba indignada por la forma en que la habían sacado y empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-¿Yo qué culpa tengo de que el sermón del cura esté tan aburrido? Pero esa vieja cabezona no se puso a pensar en eso y me sacó a jalones...

-Y da gracias a Dios que no ha escuchado como la has llamado, señorita Pecas, porque si no...

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Y tú, mocoso arrogante, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Aquí estudio, ¿y tú? Ah, ya sé, vienes aquí para aprender a ser una dama y buena esposa, ¿verdad? A eso vienen ustedes, para aprender modales.

-Al menos yo vengo a algo, pero tú...- Lo apuntó con el dedo.- Parece que no aprendes nada.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, señorita Pecas?

-¡Tú no te comportas como un caballero!

-Ah... lo dices por el beso... ¿Quisieras repetirlo, pequeña pecosa?

-¡Claro que no!- Dijo Candy nerviosa, aunque demasiado tarde. Terry la tomó del cuello y la besó con tanta urgencia que ella no lo rechazó. Se sentían en las nubes cuando de pronto...

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola de Nuevo!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho amor. Ya tengo escrito casi todo el fic, lo escribí mientras estuve en el hospital. Sólo me falta el final, les agradezco a todas las que me han regalado unos minutos de su valioso tiempo, en especial a Wendy Grandchester porque sin ella esto no sería posible, ya que ella me alentó a escribir y publicar. Gracias Wen, mil besos.**

* * *

**Sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos:**

**LUCYLUZ- bettysuazo- lupita1797- anaalondra28- prisiterry- Rose Grandchester- Betk Grandchester- Wendy Grandchester**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!- Dijo la hermana Margareth. Candy sintió miedo, pues pensó que llamarían a Albert. Terry, en cambio, como todo un caballero, no iba a dejar a su hermosa chica pecosa a su suerte y dijo:

-No reacciona, hermana.- Pegándola más a su cuerpo para que la hermana no viera su cara de asombro.

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado, Terruce?

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué estaba tirada en el césped, ya la había sarandeado, pero como no responde y le costaba respirar, le he dado respiración boca a boca.

-Ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería.- Pidió la hermana Margareth.

-Aunque yo juraría haberla visto de pie.

-Yo la sostenía, hermana. Seguro se confundió.- Así emprendieron el camino a la enfermería, la hermana Margareth delante de ellos y Terry llevando a Candy en brazos que de vez en vez abría los ojos y le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Terry por haberla metido en ese lío.

Pasado un rato y pensando que la "paciente" estaba perfectamente bien recomendándole que tomara sus alimentos.

Candy iba por el corredor recordando ese sabroso beso que hubo recibido y sobándose los labios que no se dio cuenta ni escuchó a sus rientes amigas hasta que chocó con Patty y ésta la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Candy, ¿dónde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados.- En eso pasó a su lado el culpable de su desaparición, a lo que una entusiasmada Melissa dijo:

-¿Lo vieron, chicas? ¿Vieron que guapo es y ese cuerpo que te invita a pecar con sólo...?

-¡Melissa!- La regañó Patty.

-¿De quién hablan?- Preguntó Candy respondiendo a Elisa que iba llegando y escuchó a su hermana.

-¿De quién va a ser? De Terry. Meli está perdidamente enamorada de él desde que entramos a este colegio hace tres años atrás.

-Umm... ¿Y él le corresponde?- Quiso saber una muy interesada Candy,

-¿A quién? ¿A Meli?- Dijo Patty.

-Claro que no, él no le hace caso a nadie, ni a Susana y vaya que lo ha perseguido, pero él no cae como cayeron los demás.

-Bueno, chicas, vamos a desayunar. Nos queda una hora antes de la clase.

Y así las cuatro chicas se encaminaron, encontrándose con Annie en el camino al comedor. Llegaron, pidieron su comida y se dirigieron a una mesa. Estaba riéndose de Melissa que ponía una cara graciosa cuando ésta dijo:

-¡Ahh! Es todo un dios... ¡Está tan bello!- Todas voltearon y vieron que iban entrando los tres alegres compadres, así les llamaban en el colegio a Terry, Stear y Archie.

-¡Dios! Vienen para acá.- Dijo Meli muy, pero muy entusiasmada.

-Cálmate, Melissa, te va a dar un infarto.- Dijo Annie y todas estallaron en carcajadas cuando...

-Hola, Gatita.- Dijo Archie que se acercó a Candy quedando Terruce a sus espaldas.

-Mira, Candy, queremos presentarte a Terry, un buen amigo nuestro. Terry, ella es Candy, nuestra prima, de la que hemos hablado.

-Mucho gusto, señorita.- Y aunque en esa época se veía mal, Terry le besó la mejilla a Candy y le susurró al oído:

-Espero que esté bien después de su desmayo, señorita Pecas.

Candy no dijo nada y los dos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose ambos en sus hermosas ojos. Zafiro vs. esmeralda se econtraron cuando.

-¡Coff! ¡Coff!- Toció Stear para sacarlos a ambos de su burbuja.

-Candy, ¿No nos presentas?- Dijo Archie muy elegante mirando a Annie,

-Sí, claro... ellas son Patty, Melissa, Elissa y Annie, mis amigas.

-Mucho gusto, señoritas.- Dijeron los tres muy galantes.

Así se enfrascaron en una plática muy amena hasta que cada cual tomó su rumbo a sus respectivas clases. Así entre clases, comidas y caminatas pasaron las semanas. Candy y Terry se conocían más y se enamoraban (aún no lo reconocían abiertamente).

Una noche, Candy salió a caminar, cuidando por supuesto de no ser vista por nadie ya que no se les permitía salir de sus habitaciones. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la colina y vio que salía humo. Se acercó y vio a Terry sentado al lado de una fogata.

-Hola Pecosa. ¿Quieres sentarte? Ven, estoy asando malbabiscos, ¿quieres?

-Claro.- Dijo Candy y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y qué haces a estas horas despiertas, Pecas?- Candy no sabía por qué, pero ya no le molestaba, sino que amaba que le dijera así.

-Hacía calor y salí a caminar.

-¿No será que me andabas buscando?

-¡Claro que no! No seas pretencioso.

-Hablando en serio, Candy. Quería disculparme...

-¿Por qué? No me has hecho daño, que yo recuerde.

-Por besarte. No debí haberme aprovechado de la situación y me porté como un patán contigo.

Candy se sorprendió, pues lo último que esperaba era escuchar una disculpa por parte del muy orgulloso inglés.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, ya lo olvidé.- Terry no supo por qué le dolieron tanto esas palabras, pero no diría nada al respecto.

-Candy... eres muy linda, ¿sabes?

-Terry... ¡qué cosas dices! Seguro tienes sueño, por eso andas diciendo cosas que ni tú te creerías. Además, me habías dicho que me veía bien fea con esas espantosas pecas...

-¿En serio? Pues mentí. Tus pecas te hacen ver encantadora.

-Te-Terry... ya me voy, es tarde- Dijo una Candy muy nerviosa.

-Adiós, Terry. Ah, y no hay nada que disculpar, desde hoy seremos amigos, ¿sí?- Le extendió la mano para sellar la amistad, pero Terry se tomaría la osadía de abrazarla, sintiéndose ambos en las nubes.

-Me encanta sentir tus brazos.- Candy pensó en voz alta.

-Pues no te vayas. Quedémonos así.- Respondió.

Candy, sintiéndose descubierta quiso emprender la retirada, pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron y le dijeron:

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Te invito mañana a un picnic aquí. Nos reuniremos después de clases.

-Está bien, bye.- Candy se fue muy feliz, ya ni de su luto se acordaba. Terry se dijo para sí:

-Mañana, Pecas, te pediré que seas mi novia.

Pero la mañana siguiente, el día fue torturoso para los enamorados que esperaban que su cita llegara, mas a la hora en que Terry se dirigía a disponer lo del picnic, Susana lo vio y lo siguió.

-Listo. Sólo faltas tú, amor mío.- Dijo un Terry muy entusiasmado, mas al darse la vuelta, una Susana se le lanzó a los brazos deborándole los labios. Terry quiso separarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Candy los había visto y se quedó estática, saliendo de sus hermosos ojos unas muy amargas lágrimas. Cuando Terry quiso explicarle, ella se dio la vuelta y corrió.

-Mira lo que has provocado, Susana.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!- Gritaba Terry desesperado, mas Candy no respondió, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Cuando Terry la alcanzó, los espectadores sólo vieron un cuerpo desplomarse escaleras abajo y un grito:

-¡Nooo!

Continuará...

* * *

Hola de nuevo, señoritas lindas. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que me dejan sus reviews.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Wendy Grandchester- Cellyta G.- Rose Grandchester- Betk- Grandchester- bettysuazo-LUCYLUZ**

**Laura Grandchester**: Sí, soy esa amiga de Wendy que estuvo enferma, sólo que me llamo Kary y no "Paty" jejeje.

¿Quién caería por las escaleras, Candy o Terry?

Ah, por cierto, tramposas (lo digo por una en específico) Wendy no sabe qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo, tiene que esperar hasta mañana igual que todas.

Bonita tarde y gracias por su tiempo, besos.

Kary Klais


	4. Chapter 4

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

-¡Nooo!- Se escuchó el grito de un sorprendido Terry que por darle alcance a Candy la tomó del brazo y ella en un acto de rebeldía se soltó, pero al tiempo de subir el último escalón resbaló, cayendo escaleras abajo.

Terry corrió a levantarla encontrando a una Candy inconciente. Los estudiantes que diambulaban por los corredores del colegio se acercaron a ver la escena algo sorprendidos, pues el arrogante inglés jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños se había preocupado por alguien más que no fuera él y menos una chica. En su mundo, primero era él y después él.

-¡Joder! Terry, ¿Qué le has hecho a Candy?- Reclamó un Archie muy molesto.

-Ahora no, compadre. Abran paso, apártense.- Fue su única respuesta dejando a Archie y a todos los presentes intrigados.

-¡Ay, ternurita! ¿A dónde llevas esa mocosa? De seguro está fingiendo para hacerte responsable, ¿que no lo ves? Alzó la voz Susana al momento en que se plantó en medio de la puerta y Terry.

-Mira, Susy, bien es sabido que el león cree a todos de su condición, pero ella no es como tú, que en varias ocaciones te has ido a meter a mi cama para seducirme, pero como no caí, estás ardida y apártate, porque no quiero olvidar que eres una dama, si es que se te puede llamar así.

Terry salió con Candy en brazos hecho una furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa arpía a llamar a la mujer que amaba así? Se había dado cuenta y aceptaba que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. En cambio Susanita, estaba como alma que se lleva el demonio. Se sentía humillada, rechazada y sobre todo su reputación, que pendía de un delgado hilo quedó por los suelos.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Terry! Tú y tu bella durmiente va a desear jamás haberse cruzado en mi camino y arrebatarme lo que es mío. ¡Ya lo verán! No estarán juntos ni en ésta ni en otra vida.

Mientras tanto, Terry, Archie, Stear y las inseparables amigas de Candy llegaban con ella a la enfermería.

-¿Qué le pasó esta vez a la señorita?- Preguntó la hermana que la hubo atendido después de su "desmayo".

-Cayó escaleras abajo y está inconciente.- Respondió Terry.

-¡Salgan todos! Voy a revisarla.

-Sí, hermana Wendy.- Dijeron todos los chicos dejando a Candy en las mejores manos.

La hermana Wendy era una mulata muy linda y muy noble, además.

Pasado un rato, salió la hermana Wendy y dijo:

-Ya pueden pasar. Fue sólo un susto. Su desmayo fue más que nada por el shock de caer por las escaleras.

-¿Y va a estar bien?

-Claro, sólo hoy pasará la noche aquí para observarla.

Todos entraron a ver a Candy que ya había despertado.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó Patty.

-Bien, gracias. No se preocupen, van a tener Candy para rato.- Dijo ella con una forzada sonrisa. Entonces Stear se dio cuenta, Candy otra vez estaba triste, el brillo que había días atrás en sus ojos no estaba. Volteó y vio a Terry apartado y triste en un rincón. Caminó hacia él y le dijo:

-La amas, ¿verdad?- Más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-Sí.- Respondió Terry.- Pero siento que la he perdido por culpa de la miserable Susana.

-No sé lo que pasó ni quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero habla con ella y dile lo que sientes.

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-¿Y si no?- Dijo Stear.- Recuerda que el que no se arriezga, no gana, piénsalo.

Así entre pláticas y risas el astro sol dio paso a la luna y a las estrellas de iluminar el firmamento. Todos los jóvenes se despidieron de la pecosa menos Terry, que desde que llegó se hubo adueñado de aquél rincón.

-Chicos, no se vayan aún.- Dijo la pecosa al ver que Terry no se despidió. Tuvo miedo de quedarse a solas con él.

-Gatita, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

-Pero si quieres busco a la hermana Wendy y le pido permiso para quedarme contigo- Dijo Melissa.

- No hace falta, Meli. No quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia, chica. Yo te quiero mucho.- La abrazó.

Candy se resignó y pensó: si he de hablar con él, es mejor que sea hoy, al mal tiempo darle prisa.

-Está bien, chicos, bonita noche.

-Bonita noche, Candy.- Se despidieron los chicos. Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la habitación, mas Stear al pasar al lado de Terry le palmeó la espalda y le dijo:

-Ánimo, amigo. Todo va a salir bien.- Terry sólo le sonrió, pues al igual que Candy, estaba nervioso. Nunca le había declarado su amor a ninguna chica. Bueno, Karen, su hermana, era un chica muy bella, por cierto, paro para nuestro Terry-bombón eso no contaba, pues Karen era su querida y muy pero muy amada hermana.

Habiendo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Stear salió con la esperanza de que Terry fuera la persona para sacar a Candy de esa tristeza que le había dejado la muerte de Anthony y la hermana María. Aunque haciendo memoria, Candy ya no lloraba a Anthony desde hacía días. ¿Será a caso que Candy se está enamorando de Terry? Pensó Stear.

-¿Qué piensas hermano?- Preguntó Archie.- ¿Te has fijado que Candy ya no llora como antes por Anthony?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto, es el colegio que la distrae...

-Sí, cómo no.- Dijo Stear con una sonrisa travieza.

-Oye, las chicas dijeron que tenían algo que hacer y se fueron.

-¡Mujeres!- Dijo Archie.

Mientras tanto, Terry se acercó a la cama donde estaba Candy y tomó asiento en un incómodo banco, pero a él poco le importaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Pecosa?

-Bien, gracias.- Un incómodo silencio ocupó la habitación por uno minutos.

-Candy, yo quería explicarte lo que viste...- Terry no terminó porque Candy lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, yo no debí haber reaccionado así. No tengo ningún derecho. Tú eres libre de besar a quien tú quieras.- A Candy le taladraban su dolorido corazón esas palabras.

-No, Candy. Yo quiero hablar contigo y decirte toda la verdad. Si te cité al día de campo fue para decirte lo que siento, secretos que mi corazón no puede esconder más.- A esas alturas, el corazón de la pecosa bailaba de felicidad. Y qué decir del de Terry.

-Candy, yo...

¡Toc! ¡Toc!- Señorita White, tiene visita...

Continuará...

* * *

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**WISAL- Amy C.L- Cellita G.- bettysuazo- Iris Adriana- lupita1797- Comoaguaparachocolate- Rose Grandchester- prisiterry- Laura Grandchester- LizCarter- Wendy Grandchester**

**Fran Clais: Gracias por tu apoyo, porque aún siendo hombre nos lees a mí y a Wendy.**

**Bonito día a todas.**

**Las quiero mucho, besos desde Tabasco, México**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Terry sentía que le hervía la sangre. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su declaración para su adorada pecosa? Peor aún, ¿quién se atrevía a visitar a Candy a esas horas de la noche? Que en realidad no era tan tarde, a penas eran las siete de la noche, pero cuando se trataba de Candy, él exageraba a magnitud.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Candy algo irritada.

-Soy yo- Dijo Neil entrando a la habitación. Terry arqueó una ceja y apretó los puños. ¿A caso ese desagradable chico era un pretendiente de la pecosa?

-Neil, pasa.- Dijo una Candy muy eufórica y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al recién llegado. Candy no se daba cuenta de que con cada acto taladraba el dolorido corazón de Terry, pero lo que vino a barrer con toda esperanza e hizo añicos el corazón de Terry fue...

Candy se sentó en la cama y se dejó envolver por los brazos de ese chico.

-Neil, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Mis padres me mandaron a terminar mis estudios y mira cómo te encentro, mi niña hermosa.

Hasta ahí soportó Terry. Iba a salir de la habitación, mas Candy, al percatarse, por primera vez bajó de la cama y caminó hacia él. Tomó la mano de Neil y dijo:

-Terry, te presento a Neil, mi hermano.- El corazón de Terry bailó de felicidad, mas no por eso bajaría la guardia y marcaría lo que le pertenecía y preguntó:

-Candy, cariño, ¿no me habías dicho que eres adoptada?- Candy, sorprendida, pero feliz, no pudo contestar.

-Sí, por supuesto que somos adoptados, pero Annie, Candy y yo crecimos en el hogar. Terry, ¿eres el novio de Candy?- Terry y Candy se pusieron rojos como tomates y muy nerviosos.

-Neil, no me avergüences, él y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Por ahora- Susurró Terry y sólo él y Neil escucharon.

Así pasaron la noche. Neil le contaba a Terry las travesuras que hacían él y Candy en el hogar. A la mañana siguiente, Candy fue dada de alta. Terry, viendo sus planes frustrados, empezó a maquilar un plan para declarársele a su rubia chica. Mas no sería pronto, pues estaban en temporadas de exámenes y los tortolitos no se verían hasta pasadas tres semanas.

Una tarde, las inseparables amigas estaban en el comedor cuando vieron atravezar a los chicos, sólo que venían acompañados de Neil que se había unido al grupo, pues era un chico muy noble. Todos se sentaron en una mesa a almorzar, pero Terry, al ver que Candy casi se iba, sacó una rosa azúl y se la obsequió. A esas alturas, para nadie era un secreto que ese par estaban que se derretían el uno por el otro.

-Candy, cuando vea a la hermana Gray le diré que te enseñe modales- Dijo Patty.

-¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó una intrigada Candy y qué decir de los demás que ya miraban a Patty.

-Cuando alguien te da algo, debes decir gracias.- Candy se levantó y dijo gracias, Terry le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Vienen conmigo, chicas? Voy a mi habitación.- Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por el atrevimiento de Candy y no dijeron nada y la siguieron en silencio.

Al estar todas en la habitación, cerraron la puerta y Candy fue por un florero, mas al poner la flor en su buró, ésta cayó dejando una nota al descubierto. Las chicas corrieron a tomar la nota, mas Elisa la tomó primero y dijo:

-Chicas, si ella quiere hacernos partícipes del contenido de la nota, nos compartirá lo escrito, pero si no, debemos respetar su decisión.- Mas Candy sorprendió a sus amigas al tomar la nota y leer en voz alta:

_**Hermosa Pecosa:**_

_**Primero que nada, perdona la osadía de éste inglés **_

_**al decirte lo mucho que te extraño estas últimas semanas. **_

_**Quisiera extenderte mi invitación para este domingo. **_

_**Si no aceptas, lo entenderé, si aceptas, te esperaré en la entrada.**_

_**Siempre tuyo,**_

_**Terruce**_

Candy daba vueltas con la nota pegada al pecho.

-¿Vas a ir, Candy?- Preguntó Annie.- Patty y yo saldremos con los chicos. Meli y yo vamos con mamá a una reunión de té.

-Claro que iré.- Respondió Candy.

Los días pasaron muy despacio para nuestros tortolos. Por fin llegó el día esperado...

-Candy, ya nos vamos.- Dijo Elisa.

-Adiós, chicas. Diviértanse.

-Candy...

-¿Sí?- Preguntó la pecosa.

-Pórtate mal, porque si te portas bien te vas a aburrir.- Dijo Melissa y estallaron en risas las tres.

Candy iba bajando las escaleras. Ya la esperaba un muy impaciente Terry que dándole su brazo, salieron a su destino.

-Te ves linda hoy, Pecas.

-Gracias, Terry.

Así pasó el día. Primero fueron a desayunar, luego al zoológico. Terry tenía planeado llevarla a la feria, pero lo haría como su novia, así que primero entraron a un café karaoke. Era el primero en su tiempo, pero estaba casi lleno. Tomaron una mesa, pidieron su café y una rebanada de pastel para Candy, cuando de pronto Terry se levantó de la mesa.

-Ahora vuelvo, no tardo.

-Está bien.- Dijo Candy.

La Pecas estaba tan entretenida con su pastel que no se dio cuenta cuando Terry subió al pequeño escenario...

-Esta canción es dedicada a la chica que me ha robado el sueño.- Candy no podía creerlo. Terry iba a cantar para ella.

Llegas con tanta dulzura

hermosa criatura,

tú, mi bello ángel que cayó del cielo,

soy un simple pobre diablo

que corrió con suerte

que logró obtenerte por obra divina

pues en cada esquina te busqué

sólo tú eres la persona

la que me emociona, la que me enamora

con sentirte aquí

entre el cielo y el infierno sólo hay un espacio

sólo hay un abismo

es que yo pierdo el rumbo cuando me abandonas

y me quedo solo, solo y sin ti

viniste a rehabilitarme, a reconfortarme,

tú, mi bello ángel

yo estaba perdido

siento que después de ti yo soy otra persona

por eso te digo...

-Candy, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Candy no sabía qué hacer, todos la miraban de repente.

-¡Bravo! Bravo! ¡Qué lindo, Terruce!- Como si hubieran invocado al diablo, llegó Susana que había oído a Candy leer la nota a sus amigas y los estuvo siguiendo. Con una sonrisa burlona se acercó a Candy y dijo:

-Así empezó a enamorarme a mí. Primero una rosa y en ella una cursi nota, luego la declaración y luego te usa, se cansa y te bota.

Candy sentía sus ojos llenos de amargas lágrimas, pero no las derramaría y ella respondió:

-Terry...- Todos estaba expectantes, hasta Terry que ya había bajado del escenario.

-Terry, yo...

Continuará...

* * *

**Mil gracias Nerckka y Wendy Grandchester.**

**Iris Adriana, Betza, Andrea, VERO, jazmin grandchester, LizCarter, maria de jesus lh, comoaguaparachocolate, prisiterry, alexa, zafiro Azul cielo 1313, dulce lu, laura grandchester, amy c.l, cellita g., bettysuazo.**

**Nerckka, se me olvidaba, saludos y gracias a tus amigas del reviewton.**

**Gracias a todas, hoy no iba actualizar, pues mi esposo está en cas, pero me escape para no dejarles colgadas.**

* * *

**Niñas, agusadas, podrían aparecer sus nombres en los próximos capitulos, necesito novia para un personaje, para dos.**

**Gracias y besos**

**Kary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Cruz**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

—Terry yo... yo lo siento.- Terry sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, teíia tantos planes para que candy no olvidara ese día jamás y otra vez sus planes se vieron frustados, sintió que la furia se estaba apoderando de él y ya sabía con quién descargarla. Estaba tan furioso que parecía estar viendo al mismo demonio encarnado, Terry se había olvidado que era un caballero, tenía tantas ganas de estrangular a Susana que avanzó amenazadoramente, mas Candy al percatarse se plantó en medio...

-Terry, yo lo siento.. siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón que si te digo no, me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida. SÍ, TERRY, SÍ QUIERO SER TU NOVIA, y no me inporta si es que a otras le has dado los mismos detalles que a mí, lo único que me interesa es que hoy yo soy tu presente y en quien te inspiraste para este bello detalle ¡TE AMO !

Terry, nuestro amado inglés, pasó de la furia a la alegría,

no se esperaba esa respuesta de su rubia novia, sí, ahora ella era su novia y gastaría todo su tiempo en hacerla la más feliz de las chicas, pero no todo era alegría en ese pequeño café, Susanita estaba que quería explotar de la rabia una vez más la habían humillado, pero sin duda la gota que derramó el vaso fue..

Los tortolos ya se habían olvidado que no estaban solos hasta que los sacaron de su burbuja.

¡Beso,beso,beso!- Gritaban los jóvenes que eran mayoría en el pequeño café y ellos que no se hicieron del rogar sellaron su relación con un muy tierno beso.

Candy sentía que estaba en el mismo Olimpo, pues a pesar que Terry ya la había besado antes, este beso fue diferente, era tierno y apasionado, Terry sentía que Candy lo tenía en el limbo no recordaba que los labios de su novia era tan deliciosos..

-¡SI LOS SUEÑOS FELICES AHUGURAN FORTUNA, ESTE ES EL COMIENZO DE ALGO AFORTUNADO, EL AMOR DUEÑO DE MI CORAZON TOMA DULCEMENTE SU LUGAR- Dijo Terry muy entusiasmado a lo que le respondieron :

-Terry, eres deslumbrante y muy arrogante.- Dijo Candy con su bella sonrisa.

Después de que el dueño del café les dijera que lo consumido era por cuenta de ellos salieron, de ahí muy abrazados, hasta de Susana se olvidaron que salió hecha una furia prometiendo que se las pagarían.

La tarde dio paso a la luna y las estrellas de iluminar el firmamento y con eso el hermoso dia llego a su fin, los chicos se despidieron y fueron asus respectivas habitaciones.

Los días pasaron y las parejitas empezaron a surgir. Stear inventó una pequeña cajita musical para pedirle a Patty que fuera su novia, Patty que no era nada tmida ni lo dejó terminar la frase y se le lanzó a devorarle los labios dando con su comportamiento el sí.

Archie fue más elegante, como todo él, su estilo fue mandar un gran arreglo floral a Annie para pedirle que fuera su novia, Annie se tomó unos minutos para responder:

-Sí, Archie, quiero ser tu novia.- A Melissa, Elisa y Neil le faltaban parejas, pero no tardaría tiempo en encontrarla.

_**Dos meses después:**_

**_Pecosa:_**

**_Te espero en nuestra colina._**

Fue la nota que le envió con Elisa.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a tu príncipe inglés, Candy?

-Claro, chicas, ¿ustedes tienen planes?

-Yo tengo que estudiar, Stear va a acompañarme a la biblioteca.- Dijo Patty.

-Yo voy a comer con Archie y los demás chicos.

-Bueno, adiós chicas, salúdenme a los chicos.

-Okay.- Dijeron las chicas viendo partir a su amiga .

Candy llegó a la colina y no vio a terry, pensó que tardaría, así que se sentó al pie del del gran árbol, pero de repente empezaron a caer pequeñas semillas en el uniforme y cara de la pecosa, mas al estar con los ojos cerrados no hacía caso hasta que bostezó y por poco se atraganta con una semilla que entró asu boca. Después de haberle pasado el ataque de tos, volteó a ver hacia arriba y vio a un sorriente terry.

—Terry, ¿qué haces ahí arriba? Baja de ahí, podrías caerte.- Dijo la pecas con las manos en la cintura.

—Perdone usted tarzán con pecas, se me olvidaba que mi cuñado Neil me advirtió que es usted una experta trepando aáboles.

— ¡Terry! No te burles, que si no trajera este uniforme te bajaría yo misma.- Respondió Candy haciendo un puchero muy infantil, esos que a Terry le encantaban.

-Está bien, mi chica tarzán, no se me enoje. Dijo Terry todo ternura bajando del árbol, se acercó a Candy y la apretó a su cuerpo dándose cuenta Candy que sus zafiros brillaban de pura felicidad.

Terry besó a Candy de una manera muy tierna, pero el beso fue subiendo de tono y a unos ojos azules que veían esa escena no le gustó para nada y dijo:

—Disfruten ahora que pueden porque esto no les va durar.- Y se fue con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta.

Los días pasaron y la relación de Candy y Terry iba viento en popa. — Candy, mi hermano viene de Escocia a visitarme dentro de unos días, me gustaría presentártelo y a dos buenos amigos también. -Claro, Terry, pero ¿y si les caigo mal?

—No, mi amor, tú eres muy tierna y y dulce, hasta tu nombre lo dice, estoy seguro que les caerás bien.

Al día suguiente después de sus clases, Candy y Terry se reunieron en la colina con los demás chicos y acordaron hacer una fogata en la noche después de las rondas nocturnas, pero Patty optó por pedir permiso a la hermana Grey, cosa que les daría ventaja con lo que se aproximaba a suceder. El permiso le fue otorgado, pues era viernes y al día siguiente no habría clases .

Estando todos los chicos reunidos contaban anécdotas,asaban malbabiscos y asustaban a las chicas, pero de pronto de entre las sobras salió un sujeto con capucha vestido o vestida de negro y se dirigía a Candy mas, Terry al darse cuenta, lanzó a Candy a donde estaba Archie, siendo él herido con una pequeña navaja.

Todos corrieron a auxiliar a Terry, mas nadie se percató que el atacante que había aparentado huir regrasaría siendo Candy el blanco, mas sus planes no salieron ya que sólo le hizo un pequeño rasguño.

Neil corrió para atraparlo, pero el agresor se perdió en el bosque. Todos llevaron a Terry a la enfermería siendo la hermana Wendy quien lo atendiera y la hermana Grey, oyendo el alboroto, salió a ver qué pasaba encontrándose con un Terry herido.

Los muchachos explicaron cómo sucedieron las cosas cuando salió la hermana Wendy adarles información sobre Terry.

—Gracias a Dios no es nada grave, ya cerré la herida y con unos días de reposo va estar bien, ahora déjenlo descansar. Señorita Andrew, acompáñeme, voy a revisarla, está sangrando aunque poco, le voy a revisar. Candy siguió a la hermana Wendy y la hermana Gray se dirigió a su oficina para llamar a los familiares de los chicos.

Candy pasó la noche en la enfermería acompañando a Terry y ayudando a la hermana Wendy a cambiar los paños de agua a Terry, pues tenía poquita fiebre.

Cuando los rayos del sol se asomaron, la hermana Wendy iba saliendo de la habitación cuando chocó con un apuesto hombre y estaba apunto de caer cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron en el aire. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y al sentir el contacto piel con piel sintieron emociones indescriptibles. El apuesto caballero se perdió en los hermosos ojos que parecían la noche misma y recorrió paso a paso la figura de esa hermosa mujer que aunque llevara hábito, se podía apreciar su figura. Su nada humildes pechos, su pequeña cintura que acentuaban sus caderas y un muy buen dotado trasero.

Se podía ver que detrás de ese hábito se escondía una mujer muy fogosa que ese misterioso hombre podía sentir al sostenerla en el aire. La hermana Wendy salió de su trance que también había tenido al ver a tan buen moso.

—Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención.- dijo una muy acalorada hermana a lo que le respondieron:

— Discúlpeme usted a mí, hermana...

—We-wendy, soy Wendy. Quiero decir, hermana Wendy.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola, Chicas, espero les guste este capi.**

**¿Estaría la hermana Wendy dispuesta a dejar el hábito?**

**¿Quién será ese apuesto caballero?**

**¿Quién hirió a Terry?**

**Bueno, chicas, mil gracias a todas ustedes por sus reviews, no pensé que llegaran tantos, mi meta fueron 100, pero ya la superé. Mil gracias a todas y a cada una que se toman un rato de su valioso tiempo Para leerme y dejar sus reviews.**

**Mi facebook es: Kary Cruz, hubo una chica que me preguntó y las que quieran agregarme las aceptaré gustosa, besos para todas, las quiero,**

**Kary**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

—Mucho gusto, Wendy. Hermana Wendy, soy Albert Andrew.

Wendy que seguía observando al apuesto hombre de ojos tan azules que juraría estar viendo el mismo cielo. Era mucho más alto que ella, tenía un muy buen cuerpo atlético. No pudo articular palabras, sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero no porque hubiera puesto atención a las palabras que habían salido de esos sensuales labios, sino porque muy a sus adentros dijo:

—Por un hombre como tú no me inportaría ir al infierno...

—Umm, permiso, señor...

—Alber, sólo Albert.

— Bueno, adiós señor Albert.- dijo una Wendy que tal parecía que la sangre hubiera abandonado su nada hulmilde cuerpo para concentrarse en sus lindas mejillas, mas al querer salir de ahí, Albert la detuvo para preguntar por los chicos.

— Yo venía a ver a mi hija, me han dicho que estaba por aquí...-Wendy sintió su pobre corazón partirse en dos y pensó:

era de esperarse que tremendo hombre estuviera casado. Albert al darse cuenta de la decepción en su rostro le aclaró:

— Candy es mi hija adoptiva desde hace ya seis años.- Albert nunca había aclarado con nadie el origen de Candy, pero con esa bella dama vestida de hábito; cosa que él se encargaría de que no fuera por mucho tiempo, sintió un deseo enorme de aclararlo.

—Oh, qué lindo de su parte darle un hogar a una criatura no, cualquiera lo hace, menos siendo tan apuesto y joven...- Soltó Wendy que al darse cuenta, se puso más roja si es que se podía. Iba adar su disculpa cuando...

— Hermana... ¡Albert!- Dijo una eufórica Candy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

— Luego hablamos, pequeña. Ahora ben dame un abrazo.- Candy corrió a los brazos de su padre.

— Permiso.- Dijo la hermana Wendy.

— Oh, hermana ya ha despertado Terry, sólo que quiere levantarse...

— En seguida voy a verlo.

Las investigaciones para dar con el atacante no dio resultado, por lo que el duque y Albert estaban muy molestos.

Los días pasaron y Terry se recuperó rápido aunque con esa enfermera pecosa quién no...

Candy no pudo presentar a Terry con Albert aunque éste iba casi a diario con el pretexto de ver como iba la investigación sólo para ver a la "hermana" Wendy.

Seis meses después ya se acercaba la graduación, en el colegio todos hablaban de ese tema. Nuestras parejitas mejor no podían estar. Patty andaba buscando a Annie y a Candy y las encontró super concentradas en una banca del patio.

-Chicas, hasta que las encuentro. Elisa y Melissa nos esperan para comer, vamos, los chicos están co ellas.- Como impulsadas por un resorte, Annie y Candy se pusieron de pie y apresusaron a Patty para llegar lo antes posible al comedor y mientras los inseparables amigos charlaban, reían y degustaban sus alimentos...

Dos personas discutían acalorada mente.

—¿Por qué nolo aceptas? Tú también sientes algo por mí, lo he sentido, lo he visto en tus ojos.

— Esto no puede ser, Albert, yo tomé una decisión y debes respetarla. Yo entregué mi vida al Señor, me gusta ayudar a las personas.

— Yo no te pido que cambies tu escencia, Wendy, porque es lo que me vuelve loco. Sólo te pido que pienses las cosas que te digo. Yo volveré en dos días a la graduación de Candy y te volveré hacer mi propuesta, hasta luego , Wendy.

Albert salió con la esperanza de que Wendy recapacitara.

Los días pasaron y la tan esperada graduación llegó. Después de la ceremonia, Candy y Terry fueron a la colina.

— Candy, mi familia no pudo venir de Escocia, sólo vino mi hermano. Tom, te presento a Candy, mi novia...

—¿Así que tú eres la chica Tarzán con pecas que le quitó lo amargado a mi hermanito? Mucho gusto, cuñada, soy Tom.

—El gusto es mío, Tom .- Dijo Candy estrechando la mano de su muy apuesto cuñado que parecía ser gemelo de terry, sólo que él era un poquito más llenito, pero muy elegante, bien es sabido que lo que se hereda no se hurta y la familia Grandchester eran todos tan apuestos como su padre, hasta Karen que lo único que tenía de su madre eran sus ojos.

—Bueno, tortolos, los dejo. Terry, te espero afuera en una hora, y recuerda, cuando se ama se respeta.- Dijo yéndose de la colina. Los tortolos se quedaron devorándose los labios, Terry profundizó el beso y Candy soltó un pequeño gemidito y Terry a regañadientes ronpió el beso. Se sentaron en el césped y Terry le dijo a su Pecosa:

— Candy, te voy a ir a ver a Chicago, te lo prometo, y juntos vamos a ir a tu muy querido hogar, quiero conocer a tu madre y a esos niños que viven sin padres...

—¿En serio, amor, quieres conoser el hogar?

—Claro, mi vida, que quiero ir contigo, quiero hablar con tu madre y tu padre, pero primero, Candy yo, quiero...

— Aquí estás, pequeña, hasta que te encuentro.

—¡Albert!- Dijo como siempre una eufórica Candy y se lanzó a los brazos que abiertos la esperaban. Terry estaba que reventaba de celos , ¿de dónde conocía albert a Candy o por qué Candy lo abrazaba a él cuando esas caricias sólo eran de él? Pero ya no soportó más cuando Albert le tomó la barbilla y le besó la frente...

-Cof.. cof.

Candy se separó de Albert y le dijo:

—Terry, él es Albert ,mi padre.- Terry abrió los ojos como platos, estaba muy asombrado.

—Ya nos conocemos ,pequeña. ¿Cómo estás, Terry?- Dijo Albert abrazando a su muy buen amigo.

—¿De dónde se conocen?

— Es una historia muy larga, pequeña.

—Candy, espérame en el coche con los demás, ¿sí, nena? tengo algo importante que hacer, Terry, espero que nos visites en Chicago.

— Claro que lo haré y le sonrió cómplice a Candy.

—Albert, la hermana Wendy está en el salón de música.- Ya había escuchado de sus múltiples visitas a la enfermería. Albert sonrrió y se despidió con la mano. Un día atrás, Wendy le pidió asu hermana Dinora que viniera a verla pues siendo ella dos años más grande, era más madura.

—Hola, linda. ¡Por Dios! Chica, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó Dinora al recibir a Wendy en sus brazos llorando a viva lágrima.

—Estoy enamorada, Dinora. ¡Muy ENAMORADA!

—Chica, en vez de llorar deberías darle gracias a Dios por albergar en tu corazón tan bellos sentimientos. ¿Él te corresponde?

-Sí, me lo ha dicho muchas veces.

—¿Y entonces cuál es el problema?

— ¿No lo ves que está muy mal? Yo soy una religiosa, todo estaba bien y él vino a hacer que mi mundo se tambaleara y se derrumbara.

— Wen, mi pequeña Wen...- Dijo Dinora acariciando su negro cabello.

-¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad? A lo mejor resulta.

— ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, piensa las cosas, no dejes que se te escape el amor de tu vida, lucha, Wen, escucha a tu corazón.

—Wendy, te estaba buscando...

- Albert, ya lo pensé...

- Wendy, escúchame, piensa bien tu respuesta por que después de hoy si tu respuesta es no jamás te volveré a buscar. Dime qué puedo hacer para olvidarte si Dios fue quien te puso en mi camino y si no te quisiera ver conmigo, entonces no te hubiera conocido ...

-Lo sé, Albert, yo pienso que está mal, por eso he decidido...

-Pecosa no quiero perderte.

- No me perderás, amor, nunca me perderás.

— Candy...- Dijo Terry.

—¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO? -Dijo Terry arrodillado con una pequeña caja que tenía un hermoso anillo con un corazón de zafiro y salpicado con unas pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas dentro.

-Terry...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola!chicas. Espero disfruten el capi las quiero mucho, mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes. No creo que la historia llegue a 20 capitulos. ¿ que descidirá Wendy? ¿que responderá la pecosa? ¿de quién se enamorarán Tom y Neil? hay una chica que me mandó un msj en facebook se llama prisilla teran ( no es prisiterry) que quiere la próxima historia que Albert Anthony y Terry peleen por la pecas yo le dije: Lo voy a consultar con mis chicas ¿que piensan? Espero sugerencias.**

**Dinora, gracias por tu nombr,e ojalá no te moleste.**

**Wendy tkm, gracias por subir mis caps, sin ti no sería posible, besos para todas la km,**

**su amiga kary**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

-¡Terry!... Nada me haría la mujer más feliz que pasar cada segundo, minuto, horas y días junto a ti. Sí, acepto, mi príncipe inglés.- A Terry le brilló el mundo, no tenía ni la menor duda de que amaba a esa chica Tarzán, esa niña con alma de diosa, porque eso era ella para él, su diosa, más que una mujer.

Él deslizó el anillo por el pequeño dedo de su prometida.

-Terry, nada me haría sentir más orgullosa que portar este bello anillo, sólo que primero me gustaría hablar con mi padre...

-Mi amor, yo hablaré con Albert, estoy seguro que no se opondrá. Yo en dos semanas tengo que viajar a Escocia, mi padre me ha mandado a llamar y tengo que ir, pero antes quiero hablar con Albert.

-Terry, en un mes cumplo dieciocho años, me gustaría esperarme hasta ese día para que le digamos a mi padre, así tú vas con tu padre y arreglas tus asuntos.

-Me parece buena idea, Pecas. Ahora vamos con los demás.

Así, después de un muy, pero muy apasionado beso, de esos que te hacen tocar el cielo con los dedos, partieron hacia donde estaban festejando sus amigos no sin antes poner a Candy su precioso anillo en una cadenita para después Terry ponérsela y dejarle un beso en su precioso cuello.

...

-Albert, yo tomé mi desición y espero que la respetes.- Ahí Albert sintió que su corazón se partía en millones de pedacitos. Él estaba que se derretía por Wendy. Tanto la quería que estaba dispuesto a dejar de molestarla.

-Yo si estoy aquí es por mi voluntad. Me falta un año para decir mis votos y al ser novicia he decidido... aceptar tu propuesta. ¡Sí quiero estar contigo!

A Albert se le reconstruyó el corazón y fue a besar a Wendy, en un beso que ambos habían deseado. Un beso que los transportó al cielo, un beso que habló sin decir palabras. Los envolvió en algo tan bello, los llenó de alegría y hoy sabían que si se separaban, simplemente morirían.

Archie y Annie estaban bailando cuando vieron venir a Albert con una muy hermosa mulata. Cuando estuvo cerca, pudieron ver de quién se trataba y ni qué decir de los demás que se quedaron estáticos.

-Terry, hermano, te estab bus...- Fue lo único que dijo Tom al ver a Melissa y Melissa quedó en un trance que tuvo Elisa que darle un codazo al ver que el apuesto chico se había presentado y ella ni cuenta se daba.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tom Grandchester. No sabía que en el San Pablo estudiaran damas tan hermosas y distinguidas.- Dijo muy galante Tom que había quedado prendado de la belleza de Melissa, que a pesar de que era hermana de Elisa, ella era rubia, pelo lacio hasta la cintura y tenía unos ojos color miel muy hermosos.

-Mucho gusto, Tom, soy Melissa.

-El gusto es mío.- Dijo Tom besando el dorso de la mano de ella.

-Ah, Terry, sólo venía a decirte que han venido los Morgan a felicitarte por haberte al fin graduado.- Para nadie era un sorpresa que Terry a sus veintiún años no se hubiera graduado años atrás por su falta de asistencia debido a que salía del colegio y regresaba cuando le daba la gana.

-¿Gregory y Priscilla están aquí?- Preguntó Terry, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus muy queridos amigos que se habían ido años atrás a París.

-Claro, mira, aquí vienen todos.- Fueron presentados, pero a nuestros hermanos recién llegados, lo que más les llamó la atención fue Neil. Priscilla terminó el resto del baile con Neil, después todos partieron a sus debidos destinos, pero antes, Wendy y Albert dieron la noticia de que ya eran novios. Stear y Patty hicieron lo mismo. Candy se despidió de Terry, mas Albert antes de subir al coche les informó que pasaría una semana antes de partir a Chicago y que al día siguiente estaban invitados a un nada pequeño rancho que había adquirido. Invitaron también a Tom, Priscilla y Gregory y ellos aceptaron gustosos.

Así emprendieron la marcha y les dijo a las amigas de Candy:

-Chicas, ustedes también están invitadas.- Las chicas sonrieron y estaban emocionadísimas.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en la mansión Andrew para partir al "pequeño" rancho. Todos estaban en perfecta armonía y muy bien acompañados. Albert con Wendy, Stear y Patty, Archie y Annie, Elisa y Gregory que sostenían una amena plática, Tom y Melissa, que para a penas haberse conocido, interactuaban como un par de novios. Priscilla y Neil estaban alimentando un pequeño gatito. Candy y Terry discutiendo como siempre quién quería más a quién.

-Señor, la comida está lista.- Dijo una mucama y todos la siguieron al comedor. La comida transcurrió sin imprevistos.

-Muchachos, me tomé la libertad de mandar a ensillar un caballo para cada uno de ustedes para que salgan a conocer los alrededores.- Dijo Albert a los muchachos.

-¿Sabes montar, amor?- Le preguntó a Wendy rozándole las mejillas con los dedos.

-No mucho...- Fue la respuesta de Wendy.

-Candy, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó Terry algo intrigado por la palidez de su pecosa.

-Nada, no es nada...- Dijo la pobre con un nudo en la garganta. Albert, que ya sabía por dónde iban las cosas, se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia su hija.

-Candy, si no quieres ir, no iremos. Sólo dilo y suspendo la cabalgata.

Ni Wendy ni Terry entendían nada. Stear se acercó a Terry y le susurró:

-Candy no ha montado y le teme a los caballos desde la muerte de Anthony.- Terry sintió unos celos tamaño colosal, mas Stear le dijo:

-Amigo, Candy necesita de tu apoyo para superar sus temores. Si de verdad la amas, la comprenderás sin reclamar nada. Además, **LO QUE NO ES EN TU AÑO NO ES TU DAÑO**.

Así Terry le tomó la mano a la pecosa y le dijo:

-Si quieres, puedes ir conmigo en mi caballo, yo te ayudaré a vencer tus miedos. Confía en mí, Candy.

-Claro, Terry, iré contigo.

Después de un rato, todos salieron a cabalgar y como había sido acordado, Terry y Candy iban en un solo caballo.

El caballo vio una serpiente y se asustó saliendo desbocado sin que la inexperta dama pudiera hacer nada...

-¡NOOOOO!

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola, otra vez. Disculpen la demora, es que a veces se nos presentan situaciones que infligen con nuestro tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí nuevamente y espero que les haya gustado este Nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo y comprensión. Por seguirme y por sus reviews que me llenan de ánimo para continuar.**

**Saludos,**

**Kary**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

-¡Nooo!- Gritaron todos los chicos muy asustados al ver que el caballo de Wendy salió asustado y se levantó en dos patas. Wendy creyó que ahí mismo moriría y que sería un castigo de Dios por haber dejado el noviciado. Mas nunca comenzó a caer, pues Albert Arrió su caballo para darla alcance. Parecía una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe galopa en su blanco corsel para salvar a su princesa en peligro y juntos galopan sin sendero alguno.

-Wen, mi amor, ¿te lastimaste? ¿estás bien?- Fueron las dulces palabras de un muy preocupado Albert.

-Ah, sí, eso creo... Gracias Al por no dejarme caer.- Albert sólo le sonrió y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

Así regresaron a donde se encontraban los ya no tan asustados chicos. Partieron al paseo, Wendy con Albert en un solo caballo al igual que Terry y Candy.

-Tío, ¿Podemos ir por este lado?- Preguntó Stear que quería pasear con Patty y por qué no robarle unos cuantos besos a los que Patty no pondría resistencia, pues no era nada tímida.

-Claro. Puede andar por toda la propiedad, sólo no se alejen tanto.- Dijo Albert sonriente.

Así Candy se fue con Terry, Annie con Archie, Tom con Melissa que para no ser más que amigos ya se habían dado unos cuantos besos. Albert se fue con Wendy, Gregory con Elisa, mas Neil al verse solo con Prisci tomó valor.

-Priscilla, ¿me harías el honor de pasear comigo?

-¡Por supuesto!

Así todos partieron a reclamar un rinconcito del rancho como suyo.

-¿Aún tienes miedo, Pecas?

-No, Terry. Contigo mis miedos se van, estando contigo no existen temores que no pueda vencer.

Terry besó a la pecosa como ya era costumbre de ellos, besarse tierna y apasionadamente, mas al darse cuenta de que iban perdiendo el control, se separaban.

Llegaron hasta un riachuelo y bajaron del caballo para dejarlo tomar agua y descansar un rato.

-Candy, ya quiero ir a conocer tu hogar, a los niños, a la señorita Pony. Quiero conocer tu bella colina y trepar contigo el padre árbol y ver el atardecer desde una de sus ramas abrazado a ti.

-Terry, mi amor... tan pronto vengas de Escocia iremos, te lo prometo.

Y una vez más Terry atrapó los labios de su Tarzán con pecas y los besó cual sediento. Metió su lengua para saborear ese beso, bajó por su blanco cuello y Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban recostados en el verde pasto. Terry le besó el escote de su vestido donde se podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y la pecosa soltó un leve gemidito el cual encendió como si de pólvora se tratara los deseos más profundos de Terry que le desabrochó la blusa de montar de Candy y besó sus pechos, los succionó como sediento en desierto al llegar a un oásis.

Candy gimió y Terry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Le estaba fallando a Candy.

-Candy, mi amor, pídeme que me detenga...

-No, Terry... si- si-gue... por fav...- Pudo a penas balbucear una muy excitada Candy.

-No, amor, así no.- Dijo Terry con un hilo de voz.

-Es tu primera vez y quiero que sea especial para ti. Te deseo, preciosa, pero aquí no y no quiero lastimarte.- Dijo Terry viéndola a los ojos y dándole un casto beso en la frente.

-Melissa...

-Sí, Tom, dime.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, Tom, sí quiero.

Así sellaron su reciente noviazgo con un apasionado beso.

La tarde pasó y todos regresaron del paseo para ducharse y cenar. Neil antes de subir a su habitación se quedó charlando con Albert y después de un rato partió a ducharse. Albert le pidió a la mucama llevarlo a su habitación, pues no sabía en cuál habían puesto sus cosas.

La chica le indicó la recámara en la cual pasaría la noche o al menos eso pensó la pobre chica. Neil le dio las gracias y se dispuso a entrar en su supuesta habitación, mas al abrir la puerta, un apobre chica se asustó tanto que se le cayó la toalla en la que iba envuelta al estar saliendo de la ducha. Neil se quedó observando el más perfecto cuerpo que jamás había visto y vaya que tenía experiencia. Su mirada parecía comerse a esa linda chica de piel canela. La recorrió de arriba abajo, viendo unos pechos que a pesar de no ser tan voluptuosos eran perfectos para su delgada figura. Una pequeña cintura que hacía juego con sus caderas y un trasero no muy humilde que digamos.

Subió su vista y vio unos hermosos ojos cafés. Meneó la cabeza para sacar de su mente las imágenes de las mil y una meneras de aprovechar ese bello cuerpo.

-Disculpa, Priscilla. La mucama me dijo que este era mi cuarto. Perdón...- Dijo muy excitado Neil que al ver ese armonioso cuerpo, cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionó y salió del cuarto dejando a la pobre Prisci toda roja. ¿Cómo iba a volver hablarle a ese chico que además le gustaba?

La noche dio paso al astro rey y todos despertaron, mas al no bajar cierta persona a desayunar, las chicas fueron a su habitación encontrándose con que no estaba sola.

-Chicas, esto no es lo que parece, yo... yo...

Continuará...

* * *

Chicas:

Mil gracias por su paciencia, no había podido actualizar. Mil disculpas y gracias a todas por dejar reviews. Las quiero a todas. Este capi estuvo corto, pero así tenía que ser, jijiji.

Quiero decirle a **Comoaguaparachocolate** que sí la busqué en FB, pero no la encntré, si es tan amable de mandarme ella la solicitud, mi FB es Kary Cruz.

Ah, se me olvidaba. Quiero compartir con ustedes la dicha porque me han seguido capítulo tras capítulo, hace unos días me dieron una maravillosa noticia: **VOY A SER MAMÁ** otra vez.

Ya algunas lo saben, entre ellas **Wendy** y una niña que me da mucha ternura pidió ser su tía.** Priscilla**, claro que sí.

Bueno, esto todo por hoy, muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo, besos desde Tabasco.

Su amiga Kary Klais


	10. Chapter 10

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais/ Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contendrá una escena de carácter sexual explícito, pero no vulgar ni ofensivo. Si eres sensible a este tema, abstente de leer.**

Anocheció y todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas recámaras. Habían pasado un día increíble a pesar de todo. La felicidad y el amor irradiaba en todos ellos. Alegría, diferentes emociones y nuevos amores, una etapa hermosa en la vida de cada uno. Lo cierto era que la vida de cada cual había cambiado de manera increíble y para una persona en específico, de forma drástica, me refiero a Wendy, la ex novicia, quien no fue inmune a las causas del amor y sus efectos.

-Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría a mí. Yo... ¡Enamorada! Perdidamente enamorada... suficientemente enamorada como para renunciar al hábito. Nunca pensé que el amor podría golpear tan fuerte, que te hiciera perder la cabeza... ahora entiendo tantas cosas. Ahora que ese sentimiento me cubre y me arropa y no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea su boca... sus manos y ¡Oh Dios! Su virilidad... ¡cuánta virilidad! Este hombre seduce con la simple melodía de su voz. ¡Estoy perdida! Lo amo... Conclución.

Me siento acalorada ante mis propios pensamientos, en cierto punto hasta me avergüenzo. Pero... ¿debo sentirme avergonzada? Si esto es lo más bello que he vivido, si me siento realmente feliz, como no lo había sido nunca... ¿acaso no es de Dios el amor? De pronto siento más calor, más sed. Es un poco tarde, todos, incluyendo el personal de servicio están dormidos, pero yo tengo sed y la quiero saciar. Tengo una bata de seda blanco perlado, hasta los tobillos y es algo transparente, no es la mejor lencería del mundo, pero es lo más sexy que he vestido en años. Sé que no debo bajar a la cocina en esas fachas, la bata es bastante reveladora y yo soy voluptuosa. Opto por ponerme un albornoz.

Me decido a bajar, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Doy un pequeño tour por la casa hasta que finalmente doy con la cocina. Veo sobre la mesa que está asignada al servicio, una jarra con agua y me aventuro a encontrar un vaso en los gabinetes. Tomo uno, el primero que alcanzo, no es que yo sea baja, es que al parecer Albert dispuso todo en su casa pensando que todos somos tan altos como él. Me sirvo agua y tan pronto como el transpararente, sinsabor y refrescante líquido atravieza mi garganta me siento en la gloria.

De pronto, la tenue luz que alumbra la cocina se ve opacada, una sombra grande me cubre. Me asusto, casi atragantándome. ¡Oh no! Algún demonio ha venido por mí, tal vez adivinó mis pensamientos pecaminosos...

-Soy yo, Wendy. Pobre... Te has puesto pálida.- Me dice él con real preocupación, y no sé si en mi tono bastante oscuro de piel me haya puesto pálida como él afirmó, sólo sé que verlo ahí, frente a mí, sonriéndome... en pijama... con ese cuerpo tan sugerente... me devolvió el color y con el color también regresó el calor. De pronto vuelvo a sentir sed, mi boca se seca con sólo verlo.

-No te preocupes, sólo vine por un poco de agua... Me regresaré a la cama...- Mis palabras son torpes, porque él está mirándome y me siento como Caperucita ante el acecho del lobo feroz. Su presencia me hace sentir vulnerable, expuesta, pequeña, indefensa... y si soy sincera... caliente, me quema. Sus ojos... más oscurecidos por la noche y el deseo, campo que aunque no conozco, mis instintos lo intuyen. Me encuentro en zona de peligro, pero... no me siento amenazada, aunque nerviosa, eso sí, muy nerviosa.

-Wendy... Eres tan bella. Nada nunca pudo ocultarte... ni aquél sombrío hábito... esa cofia ocultaba este hermoso cabello ondulado... tan negro, tan único... y aún con este albornoz... te ves tan exquisita...- Sólo lo miro con mis pupilas cafés más grande de lo normal, incapaz de responder, me voy derritiendo, como mantequilla sobre la sartén, mi piel se enchina... una cálida y placentera sensación me recorre.

-Albert... creo que mejor me voy a la cama... buenas noches- Mis manos tiemblan, suelto el vaso con que me he estado cubriendo el rostro para evadir su mirada ardiente y azúl, si lo sostengo por un segundo más, se caerá de mis temblorosas manos. Trato de girarme luego de ofrecerle una sonrisa, sólo intento salvar la situación, no tentar mi suerte, porque si lo miro nuevamente... voy a rendirme...

-Claro. Irás a la cama, pequeña Wendy. Pero conmigo.- Me gira con fuerza hasta hacerme quedar frente a él. Sus fuertes brazos me acorrarlan, me cercan, me aprisionan por la cintura y lo siento tan duro, tan fuerte, adherido a mí. Mi respiración se vuelve tensa, trago grueso, pero no me resisto, no cuando veo su intención, su boca está cada vez más cerca. Atrapó la mía con ardor, le correspondo de la misma manera mientras sus fuertes brazos me mantienen prisionera, es una cárcel y juro por Dios que no quiero salir de ella.

-Antes que nada, Wendy, quiero que sepas que te amo. Me enamoraste desde el primer día, no pude vivir sin ti. Llevo tiempo deseándote. Quiero tenerte mía, quiero cerrarte cualquier puerta que pueda llevarte a pensártelo mejor y huir de mí. No quiero dejarte opción alguna. Sólo te dejo una, casarte conmigo. Porque después de lo que voy hacerte, amor mío... tendrás que seguirme hasta el altar.- No lo interrumpí, porque ni un solo momento me dejó de besar y yo me olvidé hasta de respirar. No recuerdo nada referente a mis votos, sólo sé de las ganas inmensas que me dan de cometer el pecado original. Me recorrió un escalofrío sólo con pensarlo. Hasta cierto temor. Estás tentando tu suerte, Wendy. No abuses. Me dijo una vocecita en el oído.

Cuenten y juren que la ignoré. Cuando las manos de William Albert Andrew comenzaron ha explorar mi silueta y sus labios recorrieron mi cuello y mi oreja... yo simplemente dejé de ser. Sus besos eran más calientes, más demandantes y sus caricias más sugerentes. Estoy flotando, experimentando mi sexualidad por vez primera y de pronto recuerdo...

-Albert... estamos en la cocina...- Le recuerdo con un hilo de voz, fui capaz de articular cuando la verdad era que a penas respiraba. Él me levanta en sus fuertes brazos. Mi recámara está más cerca que la suya, así que opta por llevarme allí, estamos ansiosos, desesperados.

-Aquí no hay más excusas. No escaparás de mí. Serás mía, escribe eso.- Oh... es tan arrogante a veces... emana tanta seguridad. Me quita el albornoz y me siento casi desnuda, su mirada me desnuda, siento que atravieza la fina tela de mi bata.

Sigue besando mi cuello, sus manos aprietan mi trasero y me siento asaltada, pero... terriblemente excitada. Él pasa a mis labios, poseyéndelos nuevamente, me los muerde, me lastima un poco, pero es un dolor que sabe rico y luego otro dolor me invadió allí abajo, donde nunca antes había sentido, jamás pensé que un pequeño gramo de dolor también podría proporcionar placer. Se pega más a mí, siento contra mi vientre algo clavárseme, muy duro y recto y entonces caigo en cuenta... ¡Oh Dios! Es tan grande... y aún está cubierto por ropa... siento un deseo infrenable de tocarlo... mi mano cobra vida, lo toca, no fui yo, fue mi mano.

Lo escucho gemir y de pronto sus grandes manos abarcan mis senos, casi los cubre por completo y yo me voy quemando por dentro. Me quita la bata, sólo me cubren mis bragas. Se queda sorprendido ante la visión en 3D de mis pechos, lo admito, son grandes, lo impresionan y de pronto me siento intimidada, nunca me sentí conforme con mis pechos, pero él parecía estar fascinado. Aún así, me invade el complejo, hago un débil intento por cubrirme con mis manos.

-No. No lo hagas. No sabes lo que he soñado con ellos.- Los acaricia, los admira y mis pezones se erectan, mi piel vuelve a enchinarse. Se lleva uno de mis pechos a la boca, chupa mi pezón por unos segundos y luego va liberándolo lentamente, sus dientes rozándome y mi vista se nubla... siento algo en mi centro húmedo, empapado, no sé lo que es, sólo que me gusta y me duele y que está pidiéndome algo, algo que no comprendo... pero sé que me falta algo. Repite lo mismo con mi otro seno... creí deshacerme en mil pedacitos. De pronto siento la urgente necesidad de tocarlo, tímida, comienzo por sus brazos, tan fuertes... desabotono la camisa de su pijama, él me ayuda porque mis habilidades son muy torpes y además... ¿mencioné que estamos ansiosos? Sí estamos muy ansiosos.

No sé cómo, él está ante mí sólo con sus calzones, su miembro orgulloso está apuntando hacia mí, no entiendo mucho de este campo, pero lo deseo, deseo tocarlo, experimentarlo, sentirlo... recibirlo. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué me ha hecho este hombre?

-Te quiero entera. Voy amarte entera.- Me quita las bragas, me siento como Eva, pero ante mí no hay una manzana, hay tremenda banana y me muero por brobarla. Hago el intento por bajarle los calzones, me vuelvo torpe, él me ayuda. Lo tengo como Adán frente a mí y su erección de pronto me recuerda a la serpiente y como Eva, me siento tentada. No voy a negarle nada esta noche a ese hombre, es el hombre que amo y me ama, vamos amarnos. Pero de pronto me acobardo, ahora que llegaba el momento de la verdad, él se da cuenta, siento que sus ojos pueden ver a través de mí.

-No me tengas miedo, Wendy. Yo nunca te haré daño, antes me mato.- Me atrajo a él con ternura y suavidad, me dejé envolver por su calor y dejé que me besara, que me acariciara, yo era como un mapa y él iba trazando en mí la ruta. Jadeo porque estoy ardiendo y entonces él roza mi sexo con su mano, sé que estoy muy húmeda e incluso soy conciente de mi propio olor, a él no le desagradó, puedo decir que lo encendió. Me va conduciendo a la cama, voy confiada, confío en él, plenamente. Me deposita en ella con suavidad. Me va cubriendo de besos para relajarme y casi lo consigo. Se coloca sobre mí y se apodera de mi boca, luego se detiene y besa mi frente mientras me acaricia el cabello.

-Seré cuidadoso, mi amor, te lo prometo.- Le creo, ya sabía que la primera vez podía ser algo incómoda y dolorosa, pero dentro de mí, también sabía que Albert sería considerado y que jamás me lastimaría. Entrelaza sus manos con las mías y vuelve a mi boca, sabe que sus besos me dan paz. Por instinto separo mis piernas y él entre besos va abriéndose paso dentro de mí. Se impulsa, pero estoy apretada, sellada. Sé que quiere entrar y no puede o tal vez sólo no quiere lastimarme, así que presiono su hermoso trasero para impulsarlo a entrar. Él logra entrar un poco, gimo, porque me duele, pero no lo detengo, él me mira y yo lo aliento a que continúe, por nada del mundo me echaría para atrás.

Él entra con más fuerza, lo siento hasta la mitad, vuelvo y gimo, más bien fue un grito que él ahogó con sus besos, pero lo cierto es que a pesar del dolor, también un placer me recorre y quiero terminar, quiero concluir nuestro acto de amor. Me muerdo los labios mientras él besa mi cuello y siento que un par de lágrimas ruedan por mi rostro. Su boca sube hasta mis labios y me besa, besó también mis lágrimas y se impulsó nuevamente hasta que entró por completo en mí. Tuvo que darme un beso fuerte para amortiguar mi grito de dolor, pero más que eso, admito que me agradó, que a pesar del ardor, lo pude gozar.

-Te amo.- Me murmuró mientras se movía en mí suave y ritmicamente, yo lo seguía, mis caderas se movían al compás de sus embestidas.

-Yo también te amo, Albert... Ahhh...- Algo delicioso me invadió, delicioso y terriblemente placentero, sentí que me desarmaba en piezas pequeñitas y que mi cuerpo convulsionaba... me sentí sin fuerzas, pero plena. Luego sentí que él apretó con fuerzas mis caderas y la expresión en su rostro era diferente, sentí cuando se vació dentro de mí y luego se desplomó sobre mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran violentas, se sentía divino estar bajo su peso, dejé que se acomodara y acaricié su rubio cabello hasta que se quedó dormido encima de mí y luego me dormí yo. No sé hasta que hora permanecimos dormidos porque de pronto...

* * *

Después de ver la escena de Wendy y Albert las chicas se dieron la vuelta para salir de ese corredor, mas Candy antes de cerrar la puerta se adentró en la habitación hasta el lugar de una muy avergonzada Wendy...

— Que sea hermanito siii, Wendy.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo disparada de la habitación dejando perplejos a nuestros golosos descubiertos que según ellos con la excusa de la vergüenza no salieron de la habitación hasta que fue la hora de partir.

Llegaron muy tarde a la ciudad y todos se despidieron para ir a sus respectibvs casas. Pasaron tres cortísimos días para

Candy y Terry, era la hora de partir y poner distancia a su gran amor ¿pero lograrían salir ilesos de las pruebas que los esperaban?

— Candy, mi dulce Candy, ¿me esperarás, verdad?

—Todo el tiempo que sea nesesario, Terry.

— Te escribiré, pecas, te lo juro.

— Yo igual, Terry.

Los pobres tortolos con mucho dolor se despidieron sabiendo que sus corazones se iban con la persona amada.

Candy lloraba, apenas iba a abordar el barco y ya lo extrañaba y qué decir de él que tenía unas inmensas ganas de mandar todo al diablo por tal de no separarse de Candy y no verla llorar.

El viaje de ambos transcurrió sin contratiempo, los chicos y las chicas también viajaron junto con Candy, pues iban a establecerse en Chicago. Hasta Prisci y Gregory iban con el grupo. Melissa iba igual de triste que Candy, pues extrañaba a Tom, su recién novio .

En una noche llena de estrellas, Neil le pidió a Prisci ser su novia y ella ni lo pensó yle dijo:

—Sí quiero, Neil, si ya me has visto desnuda, ¿qué más da que veas mi alma?

Así las parejiras iban surgiendo, sólo faltaba la bella Elisa que se encontró en el barco con un antiguo novio y le pidió reanudaran su relación, mas Elisa le dijo que la disculpara, pero que su corazón estaba ocupado.

Asií llegaron a sus respectivos destinos, pasaron dos largas semanas y Candy aunque salía con sus inseparables amigas, estaba triste, pues Terry no le había escrito.

Una tarde regresaba de tomar el te con unas amigas de la tía abuela y Dorothy, la mucama le entregó una carta que venía de Escocia.

—Candice, ¿quién te escribe?- Preguntó la tía abuela con su muy peculiar voz.

— Amm... una amiga del colegio que vive en Escocia, tía abuela. —Como te alegraste tanto creí que era un muchacho, ve a leer la carta de tu amiga.

-Sí, permiso tía.

Así Candy iba subir las escaleras corriendo pero..

— Candice, no es propio de una dama correr.- Candy asintió y terminó de llegar a los últimos escalones, mas al ver que ya no era observada corrió a su habitación. En su cama encontró una nota de Albert, pero esa la leería al final, se apresuró a abrir el sobre..

**_MI AMADA PECOSA_**

**_No HABÍA ESCRITO PORQUE HE ESTADO OCUPADO. PERO ESTE TIEMPO LEJOS DE TI ME HA HECHO SENTIR PALPABLEMENTE EL GRAN AMOR QUE POR TI SIENTO. TE AMO PECOSA MÍA Y NO PUEDO CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO DE SOLO PENSAR EN TI ... TE AMO_**

**_SIEMPRE TUYO,_**

**_TERRUCE, TU MOCOSO ENGREÍDO._**

—Terry...- suspiró candy. Yo también te amo y te extraño mucho. Pasado un rato leyó la nota de Albert.

**_PEQUEÑA_**

**_TUvE QUE SALIR DE VIAJE, NO SÉ CUÁNDO REGRESE. PEDÍ UN CUARTO PARA TUS AMIGAS, PUES LAS INVITÉ A PASAR UNA TEmPORADA CONTIGO. AH, WENDY IRÁ TAMBIÉN. PORTATE BIEN CON ELLA EH._**

**_TE QUIRE, TU PADRE._**

Candy rió a más no poder, nunca pensó que Wendy fuera a resultar candidata para ser su madre.

Toc. Toc..

— Pase.

— Señorita Candy, la señora Elroy le espera en el despacho.

—En seguida voy Dorothy.

Candy guardó su carta y fue a ver a la tía abuela.

— Pasa y cierra, por favor. -Candy obedeció y se quedó de pie.

— CANDICE, EN TRES DIAS PARTIMOS A ESCOCIA ...

CANDY SINTIO QUE SU CORAZON IBA A SALIRSE DE SU PECHO. REIA COMO DESQUISIADA Y PENSABA PARA SI, LO VERÉ, VERÉ A TERRY ANTES DE TIEMPO. CANDY ESTABA FELIZ, PERO NO ERA LO QUE PENSABA.

— ME DA GUSTO QUE TOMES ASI LO DEL VIAJE PORQUE IRÁS A CONOCER ATU PROMETIDO...

¿— MI PR... PROMETIDO HA DICHO?

— SI, CANDICE, TU PROMETIDO...

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de Wendy Grandchester:**

Mi participación en este capítulo comenzó en el primer párrafo y terminó al momento en que la pareja fue sorprendida por los chicos. La historia en general y la idea original de la misma pertenecen a** Kary Klais**, así como los capítulos anteriores, esta servidora **sólo** se limitó a crear la escena de amor entre "Albert" y "Wendy". (Mi participación culminó en la primera línea que separa el resto del contenido donde Candy hace su broma).

Espero que hayan disfrutado la sensual narración, es la primera vez que lo hago en primera persona.

Besos, su amiga

Wendy Grandchester

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡HOLAAA! de nuevo princesas aki otro capi mas espero haya sido de su agrado. Mil gracias las quiero, besos chicas lindas. Aqui comienza lo interesante. ¿podra la tia abuela casar a candy? ¿quedaria embarazada wendy? ¿quien sera el prometido algun nuevo personaje? Jaja todo puede suceder. ¿hasta cuando volvera a aparecer susy?

Bueno niñas, bonita noche, besos y gracias a las chicas que me han mandado msj ami fb solicitando ser madrinas de mis bbs pero ya tienen. Una linda madrina se llama... jaja bye besos.

Kary Klais


	11. Chapter 11

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

—Sí, Candice, tu prometido. No pude haber elegido mejor partido para ti. Aún no lo he visto, he oído que no estaba en Escocia por que residía en París.

Candy sentía que su corazón se hacía añicos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a buscarle esposo sin consultar si quería ella casarse?

— NO ME CASARÉ. NO LO HARÉ.- Dijo la pecosa y sonó muy firme, sacó valor con sólo palpar su adorada cadena donde llevaba su hermoso anillo que le había dado su arrogante inglés.

—Candice, la decisión está tomada, yo di mi palabra y tú la respetarás...

— ¿Y el amor, tía? Yo quiero casarme enamorada, quiero sentirme plena y feliz al jurarle amor eterno al a persona que ha elegido mi corazón.

Candy lloraba a lágrima viva, pero la tía abuela no se conmovía.

— ¡El amor no existe, Candice! Los matrimonios en la familia siempre han sido arreglados, con el tiempo llegarás a querer at u esposo, a sentirle cariño o tal vez a amarlo.

—¡Eso nunca! Sería imposible... yo... tía, por favor no, me obligues a hacerlo, por favor...- Candy no podía parar de llorar.

— Candice, una dama no discute, acata las órdenes. Límpiate las lágrimas y Vamos a cenar.

— Pues no cenaré, buenas noches tía abuela. Y cuando vea a ese extraño, le diré lo que le estoy diciendo a usted y escúchelo bien... Candy se secó las lágrimas exhaló.

-Yo, tía, estoy enamorada... tengo novio y él me pidió casarnos y yo lo acepté, así que como una Andrew, no faltaré a mi palabra... —Candice, ¿cómo te atreviste? ... no debiste comprometerte. Te casarás con el caballero que he escogido para ti, es mi última palabra.- Dijo muy molesta la tía abuela.

-Ahora, sal de aquí, por favor.

Candy dio la vuelta y salió de ahí lo más pronto posible para encerrarse en su habitación a llorar.

— Albert, ¿por qué tuviste que salir ahora que te nesecito más?

¿ Qué voy hacer? Yo amo a Terry y no voy a fallarle.

* * *

**EN ESCOCIA...**

—Padre, ya ahn pasado días desde que llegué, y no me has dicho qué querías hablar conmigo..

—Siéntate, hijo, estás por cumplir veintiún años y tú eres el siguiente en ocupar el ducado.

—Pero papá...- Terry no pudo decir más, pues su padre le pidió lo dejara terminar.

— Tu hermano Tom no quiso el ducado y yo no lo pondría en sus manos, él es muy flexible, no tiene el carácter que se necesita... sólo que tendrías que casarte para poder entregarte el ducado, es bien sabido que un hombre soltero no es apto para dicho título...- A Terry le brilló el mundo, pues no había nada que deseara más que Candy fuera por fin su esposa.

— Claro, padre, me casaré gustoso...

— En unos días se dará un baile y ahí conocerás a tu prometida, es una chica muy linda y es de cuna noble.

—¿Mi qué?- A caso Tom le había hablado de su pecosa al Duque? — Sí, hijo, tu prometida es de las mejores familias de Escocia.- Hasta ahí llegó el entusiasmo de Terry.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me buscaste esposa?

—Claro, hijo, ¿a caso creíste que te casarías con una plebeya o una mucama?

— No, padre, no me casaré, ni así se casara la misma reina conmigo.

El Duque se paró de su sofá muy enfadado.

— Terruce ,si yo digo que te casarás, eso harás, yo di mi palabra y tú la cumplirás, es tu deber al aceptar el título.

— De ser así, padre, si tengo que casarme, yo elegí a mi esposa, yo amo a una chica y quiero casarme con ella.

— No Terry, te casarás con la joven que se ha escogido para ti.

— ¿Es su última palabra, Duque?

—Sí.

— Bueno, pues le daré la mía, no me casaré, almenos que sea la mujer que yo amo. O ELLA O NINGUNA. YO RENUNCIO A TAN AGRADABLE TÍTULO.

— Mira, Terruce, te he soportado todas y cada una de tus rebeldías, pero hoy te digo que obedecerás. vas a acatar mi orden.

— Sí, padre.- Dijo Terry para salir y dar un portazo.

* * *

Candy se paró del rincón donde había estado. Se aseó y salió al jardín, Dorothy le dio alcance y le entregó dos sobres. Candy se sentó en una banca muy alejada del jardín donde sólo habían dulces candys, vio los sobres y vio las fechas que eran. Con sólo un día de diferencia y abrió la primera.

_**CANDY, MI DULCE Y SIEMPRE AMADA PECOSA. SOLO UNAS LINEAS PARA RECORDARTE QUE TE AMO Y EXTRAÑO TANTO, MIS DIAS SIN TI SON TODOS GRISES, NO hAY MOMENTO QUE NO PIENSE EN TI, EN ESAS ESMERALDAS QUE ME DAN TANTA PAZ Y ME HACEN OLVIDAR EL TIEMPO MISMO, TE AMO FUTURA SEÑORA GRANDCHESTER.**_

Candy sentía su corazón quebrarse, ¿cómo decirle a Terry que querían casarla con alguien más?

_**HOY HABLARÉ CON MI PADRE Y LE DIRÉ QUE NOS CASAREMOS Y PRONTO, AMOR MÍO ,ESTARÉ EN CHICAGO CONTIGO, TE AMOOOOOOO!**_

_**SIEMPRE TUYO,**_

_**EL INGLES ARROGANTE.**_

Candy sonrió por lo último y abrió el otro sobre.

_**MI TARZÁN CON PECAS. TE AMO COMO NUNCA PENSÉ AMAR A NADIE EN ESTA VIDA, DESDE AQUELLA NOCHE HELADA QUE TE VI EN AQUELLA BRUMA ESPESA EN EL MAURITANIA, HICISTE NACER EN MI SENTIMIENTOS QUE POCAS VECES HABIA SENTIDO. TUS HERMOSOS OJOS LLENOS DE TERNURA HAN SIDO UNA TORTURA PARA MI, TUS LABIOS, DULCE TORMENTO. QUISIERA SABOREARLOS POR LOS MENOS UNA VEZ MAS. QUISIERA DECIRTE QUE TODO ESTA BIEN, QUE MI PADRE SOLO QUERIA QUE VINIERA PARA VERME PERO NO ES ASI, NO QUIERO MENTIRTE NO QUIERO SECRETOS QUE MAS TARDE NOS SEPAREN. MI PADRE ME HA COMPROMETIDO, PERO NO LLORES, MI AMOR ESPERARÉ QUE LLEGE ESA SEÑORITA Y LE DIRÉ QUE TE AMO Y ANULARÉ EL COMPROMISO E IRÉ POR TI, AMOR. ESPÉRAME POR fAVOR.**_

_**TE AMO, SIEMPRE TUYO,**_

_**TERRY**_

Candy corrió a buscar papel y tinta para enviarle una carta a Terry que Dorothy pondría en el buzón con "urgente" en el sobre y Terry la respondería sólo un día antes que Candy partiera a Escocia. Las amigas de Candy llegaron y Wendy. Candy les contó lo sucedido. Wendy se molestó mucho, ¿cómo Albert no había hecho nada?

— Yo te apoyaré, Candy, si Terry se quiere casar contigo yo te ayudaré.- Dijo Wendy abrazando con ternura a Candy.

—Señorita, llegó la carta que esperaba.

— Gracias, Dorothy.

Candy leyó la carta y les comentó a sus amigas presentes:

— Terry me esperará en Escocia y HUIREMOS JUNTOS.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Kary**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

El día del viaje llego, la tía Elroy había decidido invitar a las amigas de Candy entre ellas Wendy pues no podía dejarlas solas ya que Albert las había invitado. — ¿Candy ya tienes todo listo? Dijo Wendy que ya sabía que la pecosa se fugaría al llegar a Escocia. — si Wendy todo está listo, Terry me dijo en su carta que me esperaría en el puerto al llegar. — Candy yo haré la distracción cuando lleguemos para que puedas irte sin problemas — Candice ya baja que es hora de partir solo te esperamos a ti. — si tía ya bajo con usted. Vamos Wendy se nos hace tarde. Así todos partieron y embarcaron hacia Escocia asta Archie. Stear y neil iban con ellas para darle apoyo a su muy querida pecosa.

Candy iba tan feliz que irradiaba felicidad. Hasta la tía elroy se había admirado — ¿cómo puede esta niña pasar de la tristeza a la alegría en tan pocos días? — sin duda es una Andrew en todos los sentidos. Solo espero que Williams no se moleste por la elección que he hecho. Así los días transcurrieron con mucha calma y Candy no dejaba de reír y fantasear con su príncipe ingles. Mas no sabía que su destino estaba marcado y nada saldría según lo planeado.

El barco llego un día antes de lo previsto. Y Candy volvió a sumirse en una tristeza atroz. La tía elroy pidió un carruaje que la llevara A la villa que tenia Albert allí. Terry estaba preparando todo con ayuda de Karen y Tom. — hermano al llegar ella al puerto tú no te bajaras del. Carruaje yo iré por ella y la llevare adonde estas tu. Después el cochero les llevara a una cabaña que esta al pie de una montaña. — gracias hermano no sé cómo podre pagarte esta gran ayuda y a ti tampoco Karen. Dijo Terry a sus muy queridos hermanos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Candy ¿por qué no le mandas una nota a Terry y huyen esta noche?- Dijo. Wendy —si Candy busca su dirección yo se la hare llegar.- Dijo. Melisa. —está bien chicas lo hare respondió la pecosa con una nueva alegría. — ¡Terry… Terry! Gritaba una Karen desesperada — ¿qué te sucede Karen? —Terry fui a ver a prisy y Gregory … —sí que bien, ¿para eso me molestas karen? —no

Terry déjame terminar, me entere que el barco donde viajaría Candy y llegaría mañana se adelanto y llego hoy por la mañana. Terry no lo podía creer. Como era posible que el destino. Le hiciera esta jugarreta. — ¿estás segura karen? — si Terry muy segura fui a pedir informe al puerto y me lo confirmaron el barco llego hoy. —Terry el barco llego hoy entro diciendo Tom a lo que se le respondió — ya lo sé hermano ya lo sé... — ¿y te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados? — ¿qué quieres que haga? No sé en qué hotel se hospedaron. — de eso ya me encargue yo. Tengo unos contactos recorriendo los hoteles y cuando sepamos donde esta iremos por ella..-. Dijo Tom con una enorme sonrisa. Lo que todos ellos desconocían era que solo dos Villas lo separaba… En otra parte de

Escocia... —Jean Carlo tu prometida ya está en Escocia hoy vendrá a cenar. Con nosotros y la conocerás.

— madre ya les dije que si es rubia y bellísima como ustedes dicen yo la aceptare... —melisa llévasela y espera su respuesta. — claro Candy me lo has dicho como seis veces. — meli trata de volver rápido yo distraeré a la señora elroy para que no note tu ausencia. — estaré de regreso pronto Wendy no te preocupes. Más se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando entro la tía elroy — muchachas ya están listas dense prisa que el almuerzo está listo. — las chicas se miraron unas a otras y bajaron. Con la tía. Después de comer lo más rápido que les permitió la tía Abuela trataron de hacer que melisa saliera de la villa pero fue imposible pronto llegaría la hora de partir a la cena que habían sido invitados. —madame elroy un señorito busca a unas de las señoritas lo hice pasar a la sala de té. — ¿a cuál de ellas busca? — a la señorita melisa. — avísele que ahora lo atiende. Tom había averiguado donde estaba su muy pronta cuñada y decidió ir el mismo a buscarla. Mas la tía no se lo permitió al decir que estaba muy ocupada con su Arreglo por que irían a cenar a casa de el prometido de su sobrina. Tom se molesto mucho y decidió regresar a media noche en compañía de Terry y raptarían a todas las chicas de ser necesario. Las horas pasaron lenta para Candy. Y no decir de las Terry que le habían informado que su prometida ya estaba en Escocia

—Susi hija date prisa que vamos a ir a ver a tu prometido. — ay mama la sorpresa que se llevara al saber quién es su prometida. — lo sé hija se que. No espera una niña tan hermosa como tú. — Terry hijo tu prometida viene hoy a cenar con nosotros arréglate que quiero que seas puntual. Terry con fastidio salió del despacho donde dejo a su madre Eleonor con la palabra en la boca. Llego la hora de la dichosa cena y Candy llevaba una cara que parecía iba a un velorio. Archie la abrasaba y le daba palmaditas en su espalda. Y stear se acerco para decirle a melisa: - vino Tom a verte y dice que te espera a las 11 en el lago de la villa… Melisa le sonrió y le dio las gracias y le susurro algo a Candy cerca del oído que no ay que ser adivino para saber que fue y que puso a Candy tan sonriente que parecía el gato de Alicia.

No supieron cuanto tardaron en llegar pero llegaron sin darse cuenta a la nada esperada cena bajaron del carruaje y los recibió una joven mucama y los hizo pasar. — susi ya llegamos baja con elegancia y porte

— Si mama- respondió nada amable Susanita. — Terry ya llegó la chica que será tu prometida lo siento por ella porque es muy linda delgada pero linda — vamos karen no hagamos esperar a la dama. Así Terry bajo con su hermana a la sala y al llegar ahí... -TUUU...

Continuará...

* * *

**Niñas lindas mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes. Este capi estuvo dedicado a una niña linda que cumplió años y es especial para mí. Aclaro igual que todas ustedes. Esa nena es prisiterry ¡felicidades nena!...**

**Ya vi que ay nuevas lectoras bienvenidas: katty white, bebeserena, are, serena candy amdrew graham. Luisa.**

**Y sus comentarios han sido bien recibidos prisiterry, dulce lú, anaalondra28, zafiro azul cielo1313,nerckka, vero, liz carter, , betk grandchester, wisal, laura grandchester, laurita white, bettysuazo, ingrit quintulen, luisa. Wendy grandchester.**

**Daniela bascuan. Amiga no eres bipolar note preocupes jaja.**

**Créanme no pensé llegar a tantos revew mi meta eran solo 100 y se ha triplicado gracias a todas ustedes bay chicas las quiero besos su loca amiga**

**kary klais**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

—¡Tú!— Terry no podía creer en su suerte, él que estaba decidido a hacerle pasar un mal rato a la dichosa chica y ahora que la tenía en frente no se sentía capaz de hacerle daño.

—Terruce, ella es tu prometida la señorita...

— Jean Carlo ella es la señorita que hemos escogido para que sea tu esposa, esperamos que te portes a la altura...

— Madre ya tengo el honor de conocer a tan bella dama, nos conocimos por casualidad hace un par de años en un barco...

— Ella es la señorita Candice Andrew, tu prometida...

Candy estaba petrificada y muy contenta, tanto que una lágrima salió de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

— Candy, mi Candy.— Dijo terry y la estrechó en sus brazos... olvidándose de las reglas de la sociedad y prejuicios tontos. Terry la estrechó en sus brazos como si de ello dependiera su vida misma.

—¿ Terruce acaso ya conocías a la señorita Andrew?— Terry se separó, pero no la soltó, la tenía abrazada.

— Padre, madre, ella es Candy, mi prometida, por la cual no quería casarme con otra chica...— Todos los adultos quedaron boca abierta. — Señora Elroy, mucho gusto, Terruce Grandchester, a sus pies.— La tía a su edad se ruborizó, pues había de reconocer que Terry era muy apuesto. La señora Elroy estaba super orgullosa de que Candy había elegido muy bien donde poner sus ojos, era una Andrew en toda la extención de la palabra. La cena concluyó entre risas y miradas llenas de amor que se dedicaban todas las parejitas

— Padre, madre yo sé que no es el momento pues esta cena es para Candy y Terry, pero ya no puedo callarlo más... les presento a Melissa, mi prometidaa...

—¿Tu qué?— Dijo melisa sorprendida, pues hasta donde recordaba, Tom sólo era su novio.

— Melisa, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

— Sí, Tom, claro que quiero.— Dijo Meli con sus bellos ojos apunto de derramarse...

Así todos felicitaron al a futura pareja y después todos salieron al jardín a tomar "aire " cosa que Tom y Melissa no hicieron, pues se se pararon en parejas y con tremendos besos apasionados de lo último que se acordaban era del aire fresco.

— Karen, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

— Ammmm no. La tía de Candy y mamá me mandaron de chaperona y eso seré...

— ¿Y si te digo que Candy tiene un hermano muy apuesto y caballeroso?

— ¿De veras? Candy, ¿tienes un hermano y me lopresentaras?

— Ammm Karen, de donde yo vengo, del hogar de Pony, allí tengo muchos hermanos trabajadores, apuestos y muy honrados. Pero no sé si tú quieras conocerlos... yo soy la hija adoptiva de los Andrew...

— Con que sea apuesto no me interesa si es un lacayo ja..ja.. .. rieron todos.

— Voy al tocador.— Se excusó Karen dándole un giño a Terry.

— Terry, mi amor, pensé que no te volvería a ver ...

— Shhh, no lo digas ni de broma que yo iba a raptar a todas las chicas que vienen contigo de ser necesario pero de que no nos iban a separar eso te lo aseguro.

— Aww, mi amor, que lindo eres, Te amo mi rebelde.— Terry la jaló hacia él,le sostuvo la nuca y la besó con tanta urgencia, con tanto amor, como si la vida propia dependiera de ese ardiente beso. Candy dio un pequeño gemido y él se separó dejando tiernos besos en sus labios.

— Pronto amor mío, pronto serás mía en cuerpo, y alma pronto

seremos uno. TE AMO CANDY.

— Cof.. cof...— Tosió Karen.

—Este, disculpen mi osadía, pero la señora Elroy mandó a una mucama a decir que ya es hora de partir...

Todos se despidieron y Candy se sentía MAS FELIZ QUE UNA ALONDRA...

**En otra villa de Escocia**

—Susy, no pensé volver a verte.

—Ni yo a ti, Carlo, pero dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo...

— Susy, yo estoy enamorado de ti...

— Carlo... antes que nada, tú me gustas y quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz...

— Susy, soy yo quien pide esa oportunidad. Acepta ser mi esposa y te juro por mi vida que no te arrepentirás.

Susy estaba cambiando, algo en ella la hacía sentir q podía ser feliz y no tenía que andar rogándole cariño a un hombre que le había entregado su corazón a otra.

— Jan Carlo, sí, quiero ser tu esposa...

A la mañana siguiente Wendy iba bajando a desayunar y tras de ella aArchie, Stear y Elisa cuando sintió un mareo y se desmayó. Los chicos alcanzaron a sostenerla y la llevaron a su habitación pues no creyeron prudente avisarle a la tía abuela. Candy y Elisa le pusieron las sales hasta hacerla despertar, Pero Wendy no se veía bien, estaba pálida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Wendy, no has comido bien?

— Creo qe debe ser el estrés chicas, yo siempre he sido muy sana... — Bueno, si quieres ordeno que suban tu desayuno aquí.

— No Candy, ya estoy bien, vamos.

Wendy se iba a levantar cuando se mareó otra vez, pero aún así bajó al comedor y no volvió a sentirse mal.

—Señorita Wendy tiene una visita...

— ¿Yo? ¿Quién es? ?

— Yo mi amor.— Dijo Albert al salir del rincón donde se había quedado observándola.

— Albert mi amor, viniste. No podía estar mas tiempo sin verte, te extrañaba mucho.

— Yo igual amor...

—¿Han visto a Candy?— Preguntaron las chicas.

— No está por ningún, lado ya la buscamos por los alrededores y no está...

— Ya regresará, debe andar curioseando por ahí...

Candy había salido después del desayuno... iba caminando cuando de repente...

Alguien la detuvo fuerte del brazo.

— ¿Pensastes que te me ibas a escapar?

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! Chicas lindas, espero les haya gustado el capi... yo sé que me he atrasado mucho y he tardado en actualizar, pero es que he tenido muchos percanses, pero prometo terminar en estas vacaciones las quiero mucho beso,s abrazos y mil gracias por sus comentarios. Las quiero mucho, besos chaito hasta el proximo capi.

Kary


	14. Chapter 14

**Tú o ninguna**

**Por: Kary Klais**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

—¿Pensaste que te me escaparias asi de facil?— Candy se sobresalto y solto un gritito que fue callado con un apasionado beso.

— ¡Terry por Dios! Si vuelves a hacer eso me mataras de un susto. — No te enojes pecas es solo un sustito que se te pasa asi...— Terry volvio a besar a Candy tan apasionadamente que ella solto un gemidito y fue solo asi que Terry solto a Candy dejando un camino de besos en su rostro.

— Candy, ¿sabias que hay un lago cerca? ¿Quieres ir? ¿o prefieres ir a otro lado?

— Al lago esta bien, solo dejame avisar para que no se preocupen por mi.

— Como usted lo ordene _Milady_.— Dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia. Ambos entraron al a casa, mas Candy a penas habia dado unos pasos cuando unos brazos la rodearon y la giraron para que quedara frente a el.

—No tardes amor.— Dijo Terry mordiendole el labio inferior a Candy que lejos de asustarse o molestarle correspondio con un beso.

— Cof.. cof...— Tosio Wendy. —Suelta inmediantamente a mi hija.— Se escucho la voz de Albert desde lo alto de la escalera, Candy se asusto y estaba roja hasta la raiz de su hermoso y rubio cabello. Terry puso a Candy detras de el, pues no queria que se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

— Disculpa Albert, no volvera a pasar, esto es mi culp...— Mas Terry no termino de hablar porque se escucho una estruendosa carcajada de Albert. Todos estaban con los ojos como platos ¿que le pasaba a Albert? Paso del enojo a la alegria en un instante.

— Te dije suelta ami hija, solo que no termine la frase. Para que venga a saludar a su padre, que muere por un abrazo.— Candy salio detras de Terry y corrio toda euforica a brazos de su amigo y padre.

— Te extrañe tanto, Al, me hiciste mucha falta.— Dijo poniendo una carita añoñada.

— Pues no creo que me hubieras extrañado por lo que vi has estado muy ocupada. Me voy unas semanas y ya encuentro a mi hija conprometida en matrimonio, ¿ no me diras cuando regrese de mi proximo viaje que sere abuelo verdad?— Candy y Terry se sonrojaron a mas no poder y Albert volvio a reirse de ellos.

— Vamos chicos es solo una broma.

—¡Ah! Menos mal ya me habia asustado, suegro.— Dijo terry alzando una ceja de forma arrogante.

— Ya cariño, no molestes al os chicos y vamonos ya. Terry, Candy que tengan bonito dia, cuidala Terry, por favor.

— Eso no tienes por que decirlo. Iremos al lago.

— Nosotros igual.— Dijieron los muchachos que bajaban todos juntos.

— Yo vere a Tom alla.— Dijo Melissa.

—Y Patty y yo iremos con los chicos.

— Y a mi ammm... me invito Gregory, el hermano de Prisci.— Dijo Elisa muy apenada.

— Bueno pues si todos vamos al mismo lugar ordenare que nos pongan mas comida en la cesta.

Asi todos se encaminaron al hermoso lago. Llegaron rapido y acomodaron todo para luego organizar una carrera en bote.

— Hola chicos que emocion volver a verlos.— Dijo prisci que llego con Neil. Cosa que para nadie paso desapercibido pues llegaron tomados de la mano.

_**Flashback**_

Despues que Neil viera a prisci desnuda, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica y su hermosa figura al caer la toalla. Esa noche regreso a su cuarto y despues bajo por un vaso de leche y galletas para disculparse por la osadia de haberla mirado, toco a su puerta y prisci salio con una fina bata al abrir.

— Yo.. yo...— Tartamudeaba Neil al verla alli parada frente a el y es que no dejaba de imaginar su cuerpo desnudo.

— Traje cafe y galletas.— Solto con palabras torpes.

— ¿Ah si?— Dijo Prisci mordiendose el labio inferior por su desconcierto.

—Yo no miro mas que dos vasos de leche y galletas...

— Disculpa me equivoque es leche y galletas ¿puedo pasar ?

— Claro Neil, pasa.

Asi se qquedaron charlando y descubrieron que tenian mucho en comun. Neil le conto que habia crecido con Candy en el hogar de Pony pero eso a ella no le importo, ella se habia enamorado de el de su forma de ser tan alegre y de esas ganas de vivir que le transmitia a ella.

_**Volviendo al lago...**_

— Chicos, ¿como haremos la carrera en parejas o individual? Pregunto Wendy.

— En parejas pero no como venimos.— Dijo Albert pues sabia que Candy y Terry ganarian si los dejaran juntos.

— ¿Y como escogeremos parejas?

— Yo las hare.— Dijo la tia abuela que llegaba con Karen y su mucama.

— Pero tia que hace usted aqui?

— Vine a traer a una visita de Candice.

— ¿Mia?— Dijo Candy sorprendida. Todos pensaron que esa visita era Karen pero no ella habia venido con Tom.

— Si, Candy una visita.

—¿Pero quien es?

— Soy yo Candy.— Dijo Carlos uno de los chicos del hogar.

— Carlos pero mira que grande estas, has crecido mucho.— Dijo Candy abrazandolo y Terry estaba como olla de vapor.

— Me adoptaron Candy, porfin tendre una madre.

— Me alegro Carlos por ti y por tu madre, no sabes lo feliz qque estoy por ti.

— Candy desde hoy soy hijo adoptivo de la señora EMILIA ELROY ANDREW.— A todos se les desencajo el rostro, ¿la tia abuela habia adoptado a este chico? Eso si que era una novedad.

— Pues ya lo saben ya que Dios no me bendijo con hijos decidi adoptar a este chico de 16 años. Hare las parejas, Archie con Elisa, Neil con Patty, Terry con Priscilla, Stear con Wendy, Albert con Karen, Tom con Candy, Melissa con Carlos y Gregory con Annie. Ya estando listos en los botes la carrera comenzo dando como ganadores a Karen y a Albert. Todos convivieron y almorzaron entre bromas y risas. Neil le presento a Karen a Carlos y los dos reian como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— Chicos yo queria hacerles participes de que Neil y yo estamos compronetido.— Dijo Prisci con una amplia sonrisa. Todos felicitaron a los prometidos y entrada la noche volvieron cada quien a sus respectivas casas.

_**1 Semana despues**_

— Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en una ocacion tan importante para nuestras familias hoy mi hijo Terruce Grandchester pedira la mano de la señorita Andrew en matrimonio.— Candy estaba al pie de las escaleras con sus padres, si, sus padres Wendy Andew y Albert Andrew que se habian casado dias atras.

—¿ Señorita Candice acepta ser mi amiga, confidente y esposa?

— Si Terruce, acepto.— Contesto con un nudo en la garganta candy.

Asi Terry deslizo el anillo con mucho amor y promesas dio un beso en su mano y luego un casto beso en los labios sellando asi su compromiso.

2 Dias despues

Elisa y Gregory se conprometieron y dias despues Tom y Melissa igual quedaron comprometidos.

_**TRES MESES DESPUES**_

—ESTAMOS AQUI REUNIDOS PARA CELEBRAR LA UNION DE...

Continuara...

* * *

Holaaaaa! Chicas guapas yo se que no tengo disculpas pero mi vida se ha complicado un poco, mil gracias a todas las que me han esperado y a las que tengo en el whatsaap y fb que me han precionado para que actualice aqui esta por fin el capi ahora solo falta un capi mas ¿ quien sera los que se casan? Y wendy xq se caso tan apresurada? Eso lo veremos en el proximo capi gracias a todas y en especial a Wendy Grandchester.

Besos a todas, su amiga

KARY KLAIS


End file.
